Learning To Be Lonely
by akanamilas
Summary: If there's one thing I love it's the sky. I love how when I look up at those clouds stretching so far, I feel small, but I realize how far my freedom extends, and I start to love that miniscule feeling. Or maybe I'm only learning to be lonely.
1. LTBL Rewrite 1, Part 1

**Well, hi there, I've come back with a new story that I'm working on and I have plans for. Now, if you've read my other stories you'll know that I can get off topic. So I'm trying something new with this story. The character is me, and I put everything in the way that I think and work. So it's a lot easier for me to write because its like a diary. I can sort of include my own thoughts on things, so it's easier to come up with ideas and ways to end things. I just have to think, 'okay, what would I do in that situation' and the answer comes to me. I came up with the idea when my friend brought up some things. But whatever, let's just say that this is a TON of fun for me to write. So I hope that you'll like it as much as I do. :)**

If there's one thing I really love it's the sky. I love how minuscule I feel when I look at it, I love how it's all just one big illusion that everyone has made real. I love how even though the sky is so much bigger than me, it's just a big mass of air. I'm a big mass of life. So in a way, I'm on par with the sky.

"Hey Mom, can I get some A.T.s?" I asked, blinking innocently.

Psh, like that's gonna get me anywhere.

"I don't know, those are really expensive." She deliberated, raising an eyebrow at the innocent look.

"I have the money, I just need a ride to the store." I deadpanned, shrugging.

She shrugged too.

"Well, then I can't see why not."

"Thanks Mom."

"So tell me, why do you want these 'A.T.' things again?" My Mom asked as we walked into the store.

"Because they look like a ton of fun." I answered simply. "Besides, you said you wanted me to get out more." I added, she can't argue with that.

"Fine, but you better wear a helmet." She muttered as the automatic doors of the athletic store slid shut behind us.

I inhaled loudly. "Ah, there's nothing like the smell of new equipment." I sighed giddily.

For the record, I don't like sports. Only gymnastics, but that's a sport to me; or more like… an art, but that's besides the point. No one dislikes the smell of new things… or at least… no one I know.

"Oh there they are!" I exclaimed, with a giggle I ran forwards and studied the different pairs carefully.

There were all different shapes and sizes and colors. I saw one that was purple and blue, another pair was red, orange and yellow. Then I saw it. There was one pair down at the end of the isle that was mostly silver, the wheels were metallic and shiny and the inside of them was gray. A grin spread across my face.

"Oh my god, this pair is perfect!" I gasped, pulling them off the shelf. There were shoeboxes with the different sizes behind the one in the showcase. "9 1/2, 9 1/2…" I muttered to myself, shifting through the boxes. "Aha! There you are!" I smirked triumphantly, pulling out the box.

The price tag… was high. This had better be worth because I was about to blow a two hundred dollars on these things. I sighed, but my smile just wouldn't leave. I've been wanting a pair of these things for months so a little while ago I started earning money for them. I decided to hold off on the research until I bought them. After all, surprises are more fun right? Besides, I already learned how to get my balance on a pair of old rollerblades that I found when I was packing. Yeah, I just moved. That's how I found out about Air Treks. I was looking at the place I was moving to and found all this stuff about these things called 'ATs'. When I started searching around some I fell in love like instantly. They looked like so much fun! So at least there's an upsides to living here. After all the school left much to be desired. But we'll not go into that right now.

"Jewels, are you done yet?" My mom asked, walking down the aisle to get me.

"Yup, I found the perfect pair!" I exclaimed, super excited.

"Yeah, yeah, if your done then lets go. I have to get some things for the house." She sighed, smiling at my excitement.

Now, usually I'll go with my mom when she runs errands. I love hanging out with my mom. She's extremely awesome, and although she's sad about the recent divorce from my dad (yeah, that's why we moved) she's still really cool. I'm trying not to be bitter about moving, but I'm really going to miss my friends. I had to leave my best friend in my old school, and all of my other friends are too far away now to hang out with. I'll see them every once in a while… but they're my supporters, I'm really going to miss them. This whole moving thing is really new to me, we only just moved in… like three or four days ago. My goodbyes are still very vivid. I try not to think about it.

"Um, actually, can I go home first today?" I asked, looking at the ATs with a huge smile. "I really want to try these out."

"Yeah, I guess so." Mom said with a blink, but then shrugged.

She probably gets where I'm coming from on it. After all, new things become an obsession for a little while. Or often times in my case, a lot a while.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

When we were done at the check-out (my poor wallet, it feels so deflated now) we headed out to the car.

Whenever I really wanted to do something I could actually make myself physically sick with anticipation. This was one of those cases and in the passengers seat of the car I was chewing madly on my nails and my stomach was doing joyful but painful flips. In other words, the whole ride home was torture.

"All right, bye mom!" I yelled, waving as she drove down the driveway.

The second she was gone I sprinted inside the house. Giggling and jumping up and down I pulled out the ATs.

"These are so freaking pretty!" I screamed.

No one was home and we don't have any neighbors that live close by, so my screaming rants are not an issue. I tend to scream when I get too excited. It's rather scary, but I only do it when I'm alone anyway.

"All right, now how do I use these?" I mumbled as I pulled out the instruction book. "Th-this thing is big!" I gasped, blinking at the size of the instruction manual.

And it really was, there were at least fifty pages inside that manual; which is big for a pair of shoes, no matter how cool they are. It turns out that half of it was warnings and I spent at least ten minutes just reading the warnings before I got to the instructions. Of course I didn't read them, psh, warnings are for wimps. I would come to regret that choice later on of course.

"Okay, so I have to put weight on them like this." I breathed, walking outside and pulling on the shoes, muttering instructions to myself.

When they were on correctly (it turns out that they really are very similar to roller blades) I got up carefully and slowly bent my knees to put weight on them. The wheels began to pull forwards and I jumped in surprise. They reacted so fast, I had barely bent my knees and they already started to move. I smiled, really excited now. I hopped a little to see how the shocks were. When I landed it was even lighter than jumping on a bed. I stared at the shoes in shock.

'They work so well.' I thought to myself.

"Well, let's see what you can do!" I giggled, putting on my full body weight.

Stupid things shot forward so fast that I fell on my butt.

"Holy Jesus!" I yelped as my butt slammed down on the asphalt. "That's gonna leave a mark…" I groaned as I got up.

Once again, I am really thankful that I originally practiced on roller blades. I know how to get up, balance and do the basic things on wheels. These were a little different because they move, and they roll more easily. But if I don't lean my weight onto them it's almost the same. When I was finally up I had made a plan about how to go that fast but not fall.

"Okay, if I keep a large amount of my body forward then the force should just keep me from falling on my face, it's the same thing… right?" I asked myself. "Eh, well, it's worth a try."

I talk to myself a lot, it often seems like I have another person talking to me, I even named her (yes, she's a her). My 'imaginary friend' (god, that sounds so lame) so to speak, is named Jewels. I talk to her when I'm really angry or sad because it's hard to look down on yourself. Right? Well, actually I talk to her a majority of the time. But that doesn't make me crazy! It just means that I have pent up anger issues that turned into a separate entity in my head. Her personality is a lot drier and more sarcastic than mine. She can be a bitch when she wants to be.

Blinking, I shook my head to get out of my stupor.

"All right, and… here, we, go!" I yelled, taking off down the street. "Wooooh!" I screamed, taking off around a corner and quickly heading into the city.

We don't live that far from it and it's more fun on the streets right?

"God, I don't think I could ever get bored of this." I sighed, it was like sightseeing with cars on your feet.

I was just leaning back, my hands behind my head and looking around. And once I fooled around some, I also figured out how to make the ATs go slow… Which is always a plus. The city was beautiful, well to me anyway. I love how everyone is running around and there is so much life and color… Good lord, the color. It was everywhere, in splashes and huge walls and graffiti. The city is so… detailed. But I'm glad I can go home, it's just a minute out of the city. Right on the outskirts. Just enough so that my mom and I don't have to live with the huge amount of noise that comes with a city. Especially a huge one like Tokyo.

"Man, I'm done sightseeing." I sighed tiredly, my legs were starting to hurt from standing so long. "Let's go have some fun!" I grinned, maybe I would sit down for a minute while I was at it.

'Sounds good.' Jewels answered, shrugging.

Smiling, I took off down the street to find the open parking lot I was sure I'd seen earlier. It was behind a large building that must have been a mall of something. But the huge complex blocked the view of the back, so people must not even realize that there's extra parking behind it. Well, sucks for them, good for me. An evil smirk spread across my face as I decided what I felt like doing. I was going to figure out how to grind down a railing, and maybe how to turn tight circles quickly.

"Haha, there you are!" I stated triumphantly when I found the parking lot.

Geez, the thing still had nice pavement from disuse, sweet.

'Wow, you're so cool.' Jewels commented dryly, smirking when I blushed.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at her, all in good humor of course.

I never really got angry at Jewels, after all, it would be like getting angry at myself. Not that I've never done that… but…

You know what, never mind.

'Julia, it's getting dark…' Jewels pointed out, her voice worried.

"Crap, you're right!" I gasped, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down, it must be at least six o'clock. "Shoot, let's just pray that Mom isn't home yet!" I yelled, stumbling to a dead run towards home.

'No kidding!' Jewels yelled back, tapping her fingers as if that was going to make my ATs go faster. 'Can those things go any faster?' She yelled at me.

I bit down on my lip.

"Well, we'll see!" I yelled back, adrenaline rushing through me as I leaned forward even more.

Finally the ATs took off flying down the road. I smashed into someone about halfway home (just my luck…) and we both went flying onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that for you bitch?" Someone yelled at me, I cringed at the choice of words.

'Can I deal with him?' Jewels asked, shaking with anger.

'No, we don't have the time.' I thought back, secretly just as angry.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to help right now. Sorry, bye!" I yelled, pulling a blue haired teen up off the ground and ignoring the one glaring yellow eye.

Then I shot off at the same speed, all I heard was a muffled 'fuck' before twitching and turning a corner.

"Hah, hah, hah…" I gasped, closing the door behind me and sliding down to the floor.

'I didn't see her car, do you think we made it?' Jewels asked, as I caught my breath.

"I don't know. I don't here anyone, and the only lights on are the ones that I left on." I mumbled, slapping myself on the forehead. "How could I forget to tell her where I was going?"

'Ha, if we're going to be doing ATs then we need to make a pack of things to bring or something. For instance, your cell phone, band-aids, snacks and better clothing for starters.' Jewels rattled off.

I internally glared at her.

"Well, thank you for that, it's not like I can take care of myself of course." I grumbled back sarcastically.

'I am you. Don't be so pissy.' She said smugly, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, pushing off of the floor and getting up. "I'm going to bed."

'Oh don't be so mad, it was an easy mistake to make.' Jewels pleaded, irritated at my irritation

Which sounds stupid, but I guess that it is annoying when someone gets really mad at themselves for simple mistakes.

'At least get dinner.' She snapped, our stomach growling violently.

"Fine, but I'm not making anything special." I muttered, shuffling into the kitchen.

'Cereal, is that the best that you could come up with?" Jewels whined, exasperated.

'I'm tired, those things take up a lot of energy…' I trailed off. 'Hey?' I asked, getting Jewels' attention.

'Yeah?" She answered.

'Do you think that that blue-haired guy is still mad at us.' I questioned, some humor leaking into my words.

'Probably.' Jewels snorted, rolling her eyes. 'That guy certainly did have a mouth on him huh?'

This time it was my turn to snort.

'No kidding.' I answered, then it went quiet and the only sound was me crunching my cereal.

'Wow, you're right, I am really tired.' Jewels said suddenly, surprising me out of my zone and making me aware of the pain in my legs and my grogginess.

'Wow, yeah, I said I was tired but…' I broke off with a yawn. 'That was a workout.'

'Good practice.' She answered, smiling.

'Yeah…' I trailed off, then fell asleep beside an empty cereal bowl at my kitchen counter.

It turns out that my Mom came home five minutes later, at 6:30 when she that she would be home.

Gotta love being an airhead.

**WOWZERS! ALL OF THIS WRITTEN IN TWO HOURS! I just kind of wrote this because there is like no good Air Gear fan fiction out there and my hunger was not getting satisfied. So this came to be. So that's the end of chapter one. It's not really a cliff-hanger… but it leaves you wanting more right? Well whatever, review or I'll just take it down. No point in posting a story no one likes. OR BETTER YET, REVIEW DAMNIT AND TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER *cries* Oh, and the real plot will start next chapter. I was just showing her personality and how she (me?) has a slight brain problem… but not really. Because everyone talks to themselves right? Meh, whatever. She just talks to herself because there's no one else to talk to… simple as that.**

**I LOVE YOU FOREVER MY LITTLE CHIBI-MONSTERS!**

**~iloveme264 **


	2. LTBL Rewrite 1, Part 2

**Well, I woke up and I'm back at it. I don't know what it is, but I'm really liking this story. Oh, and just as a warning, she has a dream in this chapter that is rather gory. Oh, and for you people who live under a rock (haha I'm nice) the dream is a bit of an H.O.T.D. reference. So yeah, on with the story. And the character is a little different from **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I only own Julia and Jewels. XD**

**000000000**

"Ugh." I groaned, opening my eyes to a splitting headache.

'Oh man, I told you not to go to sleep so early. You've doomed us…' Jewels whined back.

'Shut it.' I snapped, glaring at the opposite wall.

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and, judging by the extreme headache I was feeling, I'd slept too long.

"Time is it?" I mumbled, barely able to coherently form words.

'Phone should be under your pill…ow…' Jewels muttered, then went back to sleep.

'Oh thanks.' I growled back sarcastically. 'Leaves me to do all the work.'

With one last groan I dragged myself out of bed and picked up my pillows, searching for my phone. Of course, it was right where Jewels had said it would be, damn smartypants.

"Oh God, it's only six in the morning. Are you kidding me?" I whined, I wasn't even tired now. 'That's like twelve hours of sleep.'

Now I couldn't just go back to sleep.

'Just go take a shower and get over it.' Jewels snarled, then turned over and went back to sleep.

'Lucky butt face.' I muttered back.

She just waved me away and turned over. Looking dejected I stumbled into a shower.

'Ahhh, I love hot water…' I moaned, scrubbing shampoo through my hair.

It always takes me a while to get shampoo and conditioner through my hair because it likes to retain whatever touches it. I have to wash my conditioner out for like ten minutes because I've been letting my hair grow out. It's already down to my shoulder blades in all of its brown glory. Quickly washing down, I spun the dial and hopped out of the shower.

'Towel.' Was all I thought before we both slapped our heads and groaned.

'Their might be one in the closet.' Jewels said.

'You might be right…' I answered, carefully making my way to the closet and trying not to slip on the wet floor. 'Oh hey look, you were right!' I exclaimed, opening the closet door and pulling out green-and-white-striped towel.

Damn smarty-pants.

Four minutes later I sat back down on my bed and laid back, by five minutes I was sleeping. It was only like 6:15 in the morning after all.

0000000

_"FUCK!" A familiar boy yelled._

_"Watch your damn mouth!" I yelled back, then turned back and shot the gun in my hands._

_"God-fucking-damn-it, we're gonna die! You know that!" He screamed back, flying forwards on his ATs, his blue hair streaming out behind him._

_"Yeah…you're right." I answered, forcing a smile at him and shooting again. "But… I don't know about you, but if I'm going to die. Then I'm going out with a bang!" I screamed back, accenting my words with a gunshot._

_He paused for a moment, looking at me. It was like time slowed down and a freaky grin spread across his face._

_"Then let's die with bang," he answered simply._

_With a jump we both flew forwards on our ATs._

_"Hell yes!" I screamed violently._

_0000000_

I woke up with a start. Wow, I've had some interesting dreams… But blowing apart zombies with a guy I knocked down in the street is a new one for me.

'Wow.' Jewels said.

Both of us were trying to blink away the after-effects of such a violent dream.

" 'Wow.' Is right. What in the world was Mr. Swear doing in our dream?" I wondered.

Jewels didn't have an answer for that one.

'You wanna go AT again and see if we can find him?' She asked.

'Oooh, that's a good idea.' I answered, I've been wanting to AT again anyway.

'Let's bring the proper stuff with us this time.' Jewels said smugly, laughing at the chagrined expression on my face.

'Whatever.' I answered, stalking off to get my phone and some better clothes.

'Wow, it's still only like seven. We fail at sleeping in late.' Jewels deadpanned.

I nodded in agreement.

'Do you think that this would be good?' I asked, holding up an outfit.

'No, you should wear that one.' Jewels cackled, grinning evilly.

'Good Lord, only to humor you…' I muttered, making a face at the outfit she chose.

But we're both well aware that Jewels has better fashion sense than I do.

'Well,' I asked, shifting uncomfortably in the mirror. 'Does it look okay?'

She was silent for a minute, I began to fidget even more.

'Better than okay…' She breathed, then started meditating.

'Weirdo.' I mumbled, then pulled on my ATs and headed outside.

"Where are you going?" My Mom asked as I headed for the door.

I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Just to practice, I have my phone if you need me." I answered.

"All right, just be home before dark, and you should start unpacking." She said, then went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, then left.

00000000000

"Gosh darn it!" I yelled, then sat on the ground glaring at the offending railing.

I've been trying to grind down it for like half an hour, but no luck. I was currently laying on the smooth pavement, relishing the warmth it reflected. My butt hurt from the amount of times I'd fallen on it.

'You suck!' Jewels yelled, trying to glare holes in my head.

I got up in a huff, my calm shattered.

'I'm scared, what can say?' I yelled back, stomping my foot.

"Um, did you just stomp your foot? I thought that girls only did that in manga…" A voice said behind me.

I jumped and spun around.

"Who are you?" I snapped, some blond kid with a white beanie was behind me.

"I'm Kazu, who're you?" He asked.

I stared at him for a minute then cautiously put my hand out.

"Julia." I answered, sweet and simple. "Why are you here?"

"I heard noise so I came to check it out." Kazu answered, then looked me up and down. "Looks like there's something to check out."

My face went flat.

'Can I kill him now?' Jewels asked.

'Be my guest.' I ground out.

"Would you like to apologize for that vulgar comment, or should I punch you first." I snapped at Kazu.

Jewels growling it right along with me.

"It was a compliment." He said.

My eyes narrowed.

"Well, then say it differently." I growled, raising my head to make myself look taller.

I naturally stand slumped, so when I actually bother to stand up straight I can actually get up to five inches taller.

"Fine, your outfit looks pretty on you." He mumbled, turning his head to hide a blush.

I smiled and went back to normal.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "Now, I'm Julia. But I like to be called Jewels. Do you have a nickname Kazu-san?" I asked.

My natural bubbliness is contagious apparently because Kazu looked back with a smile.

"Just Kazu is fine." He answered. "So what were you doing anyway?" He asked.

"Trying to learn how to grind down a railing." I said, pointing at the railing.

"Oh, what are you having issues with?" He said.

"I can't keep my balance, and I think that my butt is now permanently bruised." I sighed, looking down at my white shorts.

"Well, if you'd like I can help you." He said.

"Really, that sounds great!" I exclaimed. "Can we start now?" I asked, smiling hugely.

"Sure why not, but I have a better place we can practice. I have a friend there that could hold you up so you don't fall." He smiled.

I giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Then let's go! Just describe the place!" I laughed, after all my sightseeing made me pretty aware of this part of the city.

"Well, its behind a school called Higachuu…" He started.

"Way ahead of you, I'll race you there!"

"If you say so." He muttered, smirking at the ground.

"Okay on three, last one there is a rotten egg. 1… 2…" I counted down, smirking, it would take me full speed for this one since Kazu was wearing ATs.

Besides, if he can grind down a railing then he must have a lot of practice.

"3!" I exclaimed and we took off.

I imagined that my mom was behind me… and pissed. That's how I make myself do well. I picture things I'm scared of and it pushes me to do better. Suddenly Kazu became Mom and I blanched.

00000000000

"I'll race you there!" Julia exclaimed, looking at me giddily.

"If you say so…" I muttered.

I'll just use half my speed. It would be unfair to race seriously against a beginner. Besides, when I think of racing I picture Ikki. Not some hot girl wearing jeans and tight white t-shirt. Her jacket also seemed to be slung on just so and there were key-chains hanging off of her back-pack and pockets. If she didn't want people to look at her pervertedly then she shouldn't wear things that attract attention to the assets that she definitely has.

"Okay on three." She said, pulling off her jacket and putting it securely in a backpack.

Then she pulled the back-pack on tightly, and got down in a track stance. I almost missed the countdown completely because of the view.

"Last one there's a rotten egg! 1, 2, 3!" She yelled.

I snapped back to reality and we both took off.

At first we were head to head and I actually had to start going faster. For a beginner she sure knew how to go fast. I was looking over at her when her face suddenly went white as she looked at me. Then Julia disappeared and I heard the rapidly disappearing whir of overheating ATs.

"Oh nuh-uh!" I yelled, then leaned down and disappeared myself.

Around a minute later we both blew into the backyard of my school. A few things happened at once. I stopped and stared at Julia as she blew in just ahead of me, then she crashed into Ikki. Both of them hit the ground and skidded a few feet until they came to a stop. I pulled to a stop, wondering if they were okay.

0000000000

"Wah!" I yelped when I saw that I couldn't stop in time to not hit the boy in front of me. "Look out!"

He turned and I hit him head on, both of us went flying onto the ground.

"What the hell!" The boy under me yelled.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" I squeaked as I got up.

I stumbled a little before catching my balance.

"Oi, be more careful!" The boy shouted at me, then abruptly stopped his yelling spree. "Crap, your bleeding." He sighed, leaning down to my knee.

I jumped, and stepped back.

"It's okay, I have band-aids in my bag!" I yelled, trying to get him out of my personal space.

"Okay, then give me your bag, I'll put it on. Besides, I need one too." He answered, looking at my skittish expression.

I gave him my bag after a moment and ruffled around inside for a minute before finding two band-aids.

"There's also Neosporin…" I trailed off blushing, and scratched my face.

"Good, now give me your knee." He said sternly, and I sat down and let him grab my leg.

I gulped as his rough hands slid down my leg and put on the Neosporin.

"Ffff, that stuff is cold." I gasped as the sticky substance was spread on my knee.

Then he slapped on the band-aid and gave me my leg.

"There, you're done." He said, trying to get me to stop being so introverted.

"Yeah, here I'll put on yours, that's hard to reach." I whispered as I grabbed his arm.

When I looked up after putting on the band-aid I noticed him smiling pervertedly.

'Oh my God, they're all the same.' Jewels said inside my head, she sounded defeated.

"Hey, look somewhere else buddy!" I yelled, pouching his arm.

"Haha, man, you made the same mistake I did." I heard Kazu laugh behind me.

"Huh, what do you mean?" The teen asked, looking up at Kazu.

I took the chance to scuttle backwards and grab my jacket. With a swift movement I pulled on the jacket and stood up. The guy I fell on and Kazu were in a heated argument over… I face-palmed and walked up to them. Jewels began to take over, and I grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

"It is not your place to discuss what kind of underwear I wear, remember that or next time I'll just kill you." I ground out and dropped the two on the ground.

They both landed in a heap.

"Hey, what was that for?" The boy I fell on yelled.

"I'm not going to answer that." I deadpanned, he opened his mouth to argue when I raised. "And I'm not because I JUST DID!" I thundered.

"Fine." He answered, glaring in another direction.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Ikki Minami, should I just call you 'epic bitch' or do you have another name." He sneered, clearly still smarting from my verbal abuse.

"It's Jewels you freaking butt-face, don't be so rude!" I yelled back.

"Well your rude too, so there! And who uses the word 'brat' anymore, anyways?" He yelled back.

And this was how I became friends with Ikki Minami, something to be proud of there, huh? Psh, not.

000000000

When me and Ikki were finally done fighting I remember why I came here in the first place.

"Hay Kazu, I have two things to say. One, you're a rotten egg because I won, hahahaha!" I started laughing hysterically at Kazu's face. He totally forgot about our match. "And two, you need to help me practice, remember?"

"Oh yeah, me and Ikki should be able to catch you so you can learn how to grind." He said.

Ikki started snickering at the choice of words.

"Shut it perve!" I yelled, smacking his head. Then I turned to Kazu as if nothing had happened. "So are we going to start now?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." He answered.

"Okay, give me a minute. I need to change into different clothes." I answered.

I ran into a nearby bathroom and set down my back-pack (I grabbed it before I walked off). When I pulled out my better set of clothes I grimaced.

'This looks like less clothing then last time.' I groaned.

'Too bad.' Jewels snacked.

'You suck.' I sniffed.

'Oh I know.' She answered, a smirk forming on her face.

'Oh get your mind out of the gutter!' I yelled and then pulled on my other clothes.

000000000

Ikki and I were starting to get impatient waiting for Jewels (hey, she told me to call her that) when the bathroom door opened. Silence reigned over us at the sight of her. It hit me later to thank whatever God was being nice that day that Onigiri was home sick. Julia walked back out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white jean shorts that were… well rather short. And she had on a bright red shirt t-shirt that said 'let it rain' in big black letters on the front, it was not a v-neck sadly. Then she had a belt tightened across her stomach that must have been to keep the shirt down. Her bright silver ATs matched her hair-tye that was now holding the majority of her hair back. Her ATs were more like knee high combat boots. In other words, her outfit was bad-ass. She's also one of those people who aren't overweight, but aren't skinny either. She didn't seem like the type. I looked over at Ikki to find him in the same silent state as me.

"How does it look?" She asked, fidgeting a little under our stares.

"Really good…" We breathed.

She blushed and had a small smile for a second before walking forwards and breezing past us.

"Whatever, let's get started." She said.

By the end the day she could effectively grind down the railing. Apparently she's a fast learner when she's not scared.

"Oh crap!" Jewels suddenly yelled, looking at her watch.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my drink.

"I have to go home soon or I'm going to be late! My Mom will be pissed if I'm not home in like ten minutes!" She yelled, jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"Do you want us to bring you back?" Ikki asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Actually we should, it's getting late and we don't need you getting jumped." I added onto Ikki's statement.

"Whatever, do what you want. Which way is High St.?" She asked us.

I thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean out near the edge of the city. I know where it is, come on let's go or you're not gonna make it!" I said, grabbing Jewels and Ikki. "Let's go!"

000000000

**Woot, ended with a cliffy (heh, sort of)! Will anything happen on the way home? Will Jewels get home on time? Or will she be screwed and GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE? Read the next one to find out! (Wow I feel lame now.)**

**Jewels: That's because you are.**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Jewels: I'm in the story, deal with it.**

**Me: Whatever, will you do the honors?**

**Jewels: Sure. READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER WITH A TOASTER!**

**Me: Nice.**

**Jewels: Thanks.**

**Me: All right, BYE NOW!**

**Jewels: BYEBYE!**

**:D HAHA!**


	3. LTBL Rewrite 1, Part 3

**All right, and I'm back. I've been working on a video for a while so this chapter took a little longer than usual. But I really am enjoying this. I hope that you guys like my story too. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed. AnemoneKurosaki, thanks a lot for the feedback. I appreciate it. :D You other people didn't review (shame on you) but here I am writing anyway. *shrugs* I'm too nice. XD Oh, and the whole hunger thing later on comes from a writed called GrimmGray. He's (or she's) extremely funny and I highly suggest that you read his-her stories. :D**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, but Oh!Great does and he is genius for coming up with Agito. XD**

**0000000000**

"Cutting it a little close aren't we." My Mom said, you could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry I lost track of time. Oh!" I said, then looked behind me. "You guys can come in if you want."

"Wow!" Ikki gasped. "She actually has manners."

"A thank you would be sufficient, Itsuki-san." I growled, my eye twitching.

"Aw, I told you to call me Ikki." He whined, pouting at my glare.

"Well, I see you've made some friends." My Mom piped in from behind me.

I turned back around and pulled Kazu and Ikki with.

"Mom, this is Kazu." I introduced, gritting my teeth at the snicker from Ikki.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kazu said, shaking my Mom's hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well. I'm Julia's Mom." She answered back, smiling.

"And this is-" I started.

"I'm **Ikki**." He said, stressing the nickname. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled, saying hi to him as well. Then she turned to me, still smiling cheerfully, and I shrunk back some.

"H-hey Mom, sorry for being home a little late." I grimaced, her smile was scaring me now.

"Oh is that so. I said you cut it close, you weren't late." She answered, the scary look disappearing.

I sighed in relief and turned to Kazu and Ikki.

"Thanks for getting me home, do you want to practice again tomorrow?" I asked, biting my lip.

Ikki looked surprised. They probably wouldn't want to after all… I can be annoying and loud I guess. His answer surprised me.

"We have school tomorrow, but we'll hang with you afterwards." He shrugged, smiling as my expression lifted.

Kazu smiled at me as well. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, then same place after school?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ikki answered.

"Sounds good." Kazu agreed.

"Okay." I said nonchalantly, grinning. "See you tomorrow then."

I waved, they waved back and took off on their ATs. Then I turned to my Mom.

"I'm gonna go to bed, practicing was really tiring today." I sighed, smiling and holding out my hands for a hug.

"Night Julia, I love you." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her.

"Thanks." I said.

Then ran upstairs. I squealed and giggled when I was out of hearing range.

"I get to hang out with them again." I whispered to myself, liking the sound of that.

'Yeah, but you might not be cut out for this.' Jewels answered, wincing as I stretched.

"Yeah, you might be right. It's been a while since I've done gymnastics…" I trailed off, frowning. "But it'll get better, right? I might have to lose some weight, but hey that's okay."

'I guess, but this is gonna hurt like hell in the morning.' Jewels groaned.

'I'm sure you're right.' I answered.

After a quick shower to get rid of the sweat I collapsed into bed.

'We're certainly going to sleep well though.' Jewels said, yawning.

I hummed in agreement and fell asleep relatively quickly.

00000000

"My head hurts." I groaned as I woke up.

'No kidding, did you sleep on a rock or something.' Jewels answered, grimacing.

'Practice.' We both said, answering the question at the same time.

'Wow, I told you.' Jewels said smugly.

I glared at her and got on the floor. My muscles, my head, my entire body groaned in protest. I could also tell that it was really early in the morning. Yeah, I have a tendency to wake up at random times of the night. I used to just call Heather, but… Well, I can't anymore.

'It's time to stretch, God I haven't done this in months. This is going to hurt so bad.' I moaned to myself.

'Just get it over with.' Jewels answered, we both grimaced.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I yelped as I leaned forward to stretch my legs. "Damn it, this hurts!"

'Oh stop whining. It'll feel better in a minute.' She answered, scoffing at my childish outburst.

"No." I snapped, stalking to my bed and sitting down. "I won't do it."

'You have to or it's going to hurt even more.' She answered.

"I don't care." I whined, glaring at my lap. "I don't wanna."

'Oh, get over it!' She yelled, then took over and sat me down on the floor.

'You turdface!' I screamed at her from inside my mind. 'I would slap you if I had a hand.'

"Well you don't." She answered. "Besides, you'd be slapping yourself, that's counterproductive."

It felt weird to hear her when she was outside instead of me. It was very unsettling.

'Fine, I'll do it. Can you stop controlling now? It feels weird.' I said, I felt trapped.

"Okay, fine. But you'd better do it." She said.

'O-okay.' I stuttered, then breathed a sigh of relief when I was in control again. "You shouldn't do that, you know it scares me." I mumbled, playing with my hands.

'Well you'd better hop to it, or I'm going to do it again.' She answered, humor in her voice.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"DAMN IT THAT HURTS!" I yelled.

Needless to say, I did stretch.

Then I went back to sleep.

00000000

"What time is it?" I mumbled, grabbing my phone from under my pillow.

'Only 7:00, you suck at sleeping in late.' Jewels grouched.

That's another difference between us. I don't need much sleep, and I actually have some insomnia problems. But Jewels on the other hand loves to sleep. If it was up to her we'd be cats. But I digress.

"Yeah, well…. I'm not a cat. I don't plan on becoming one, and I'm not an anime character with ears and a tail. So leave it be!" I yelled at her.

'Psh, fine." She grumbled, turning away from me.

"Although it would be funny if you had a tail then instead of like slapping someone you just whipped your tail around and were all like, 'I tailed you, hear me roar!' " I laughed. "You have to admit that's a funny thought."

"Yeah, sure." She snorted, then started giving me the silent treatment.

"You're so immature." I muttered.

She didn't answer for a moment, then a look a passed across her face.

'Hey, I just remembered something. We still haven't figured out who that blue-haired guy is yet.' She gasped.

"Oh you're right!" I gasped back. "Well, I need some breakfast before I do anything. So yeah."

'What're you gonna have?' Jewels asked as I walked down the stairs.

I shrugged.

"A cookie."

'Wow, that's healthy.' She deadpanned.

"I know right?" I exclaimed, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

As I grabbed a cookie out of my secret stash (my Mom would never buy sugar, are you kidding me) Jewels stared at it.

'You know, I heard this saying once that if the cookie is bigger than your head you never ask the calorie count.' She mumbled, in awe of the amazing cookie.

I paused for a minute.

"Then don't ask." I answered, pulling the plastic wrapper off of the huge, m&m cookie.

'Well, I don't like following rules.' She stated smugly. 'Wait, don't we have school?'

I paused in my nibbling.

"Not until tomorrow." I shrugged. "My Mom's giving me some time to get used to this first." I muttered, walking over to the cupboard and taking out my favorite green mug.

'You have everything ready?' She asked.

I sighed.

"I guess so, now let me get my hot chocolate woman." I growled.

Geez, I don't know what was up with me. I mean, I'm not the type to be so grumpy in the morning. I'm a pretty big morning person.

'Man, what's up with you this morning?' Jewels asked, frowning at my grumpiness.

I almost laughed at the irony of the parallel thoughts. Oh wait, she is my thoughts. Never mind, just scratch that last statement.

"That's what I'd like to know…" I mumbled back.

A few minutes later I'd grabbed my bag and set it on the table, also grabbing my ATs and some socks.

'It's raining." Was all my alter-ego said.

I walked over to the window, pressing a hand to the cold window-pane. Water-droplets streamed down the glass, my body-heat making a cloud spread from the finger-tips pressed against it.ß

"You're right. I guess that I won't be practicing for now. Or maybe I'll go out later…" I muttered. "That explains my sudden craving for hot chocolate."

Jewels snorted.

'Well, while we have some down time we have some things to get done.' She said.

"Like what?" I yawned.

I absolutely love rain you see, but it tends to make me extremely tired. Like I should go curl up in a corner… I'm not a cat. I swear. But either way, I usually finish particular things that I've been putting off for a while when it rains. There's not much else to do after all.

'Hm, well for starters we can actually pick out some decent style clothes for you at school." Jewels said, inwardly nodding.

"Uhh, yeah. About that. You see, in the school I'll be going to, we have to wear…"

I was abruptly cut off by a change of mood. 'DON'T. EVEN. SAY IT.' Jewels cawed, you'd think she was that Ikki kid or something. Well, aside from being me… but like inside my head and…Wow, that makes me sound really mental…Anyway.

"Uniforms." I finished with an inward smirk.

'Screw this.' Jewels muttered, going back to her corner of the mind.

"Emo freak." I grumbled.

'Oh shut it, you crusty old Panda.' Jewels growled.

"What if I don't feel like it?" I spat at her choice of words.

Sometimes Jewels will get really touchy, but usually only when she's mad. After all fashion is a touchy subject for her. Not that I understand why… well maybe my girliness was locked up with my anger in her. Eh, that would explain my lack of feminine charm, anyway.

'Sucks for you.' She said, staring idly at her fingernails.

"That's not very nice." I answered.

"You're not very nice." Jewels answered back, looking annoyed now.

"I'm perfectly nice!" I yelled.

"No you're not, you're stupid and a coward and you always run away from everything." She snapped.

I missed the shocked look when tears clouded my eyes.

"No I don't!" I screamed at her, almost crying, but then just turned away.

"Well I'm going to go do some research, leave me alone." I muttered, it was like slamming a door and running off in your mind.

Jewels didn't say anything.

I frowned but chose to ignore it.

In the end, I didn't end up doing anything. I decided to go ATing in the rain, yes I did tell my mom. Besides, she thinks that I'm going practicing with Ikki again too. Which I need to remember… Eh, well, we can always hope. Besides, rain always makes me feel better.

00000000

I really dislike silence. I'm not entirely sure why, but I guess that it gives me large amounts of time to think… and that just…. irritates me. Right now all I could hear was the rain. The streets of the city weren't all that busy because most people were inside hiding from the rain. Unlike me, I'm a little weird… But you probably already know that. So it was just a big, quiet, pattering landscape of rain. There were the whirring motors of cars that passed by and just as quickly disappeared, and there were the lights of stores that shimmered through the curtain of hazy droplets. My ATs splashed up water as I meandered down the streets. I wasn't heading anywhere, and I wasn't in a hurry. So I just… wandered. Jewels had been quiet for hours now, it was probably around lunch actually. Which would explain the sudden loud growling of my stomach. Like really, what was this, stomach suicide? I mean, I know it wants food but does it have to commit suicide? With that lovely image of my stomach eating itself in mind, I went to go find some lunch… Cannabalism. Ew. Anyway, I still have like a hundred dollars from saving up for ATs so I've got plenty of money.

"Well would you look at that, lucky." I said, there was a restaurant just up the street called, 'Fuji'.

I shrugged and skated up to it. Jewels would probably have a hemorrhage if she knew I was going out in public looking like a wet dog, but I don't care what she has to say anyway of course. My hair was soaked and my clothes were practically hanging off of me under the weight of the water. My ATs just looked shiny like they always did. Hehe… Shiny… Either way though, the soaking wet look suited me (can you hear the sarcasm in my voice). With my combat boots on I probably looked like I'd just been through a war or something. Sadly it was nothing so epic, with a slight hop and the press of a button my wheels slid back into my shoes. I found out about this useful little trait when I finished reading the manual.

"Hello, how many are with you today?" The lady at the counter asked, she gave me a weird look at the soaked clothes but chose to ignore it.

"Just me, thanks." I answered, smiling.

The feeling of water sliding down my arms felt a little weird.

"Would you like a booth or a table miss. Or you can sit at the bar if you'd like." She practically sang back politely.

"I'll just sit at the bar, thank you." I mumbled back. "Can you point me to the bathroom by the way?"

"Sure, it's down there and you just turn right at the sign." She grinned and I nodded blinking away the after-effects of the blinding smile.

The restaurant was a nice place. All stainless steel and glass tables and marble counters. The food is probably expensive, but it doesn't really matter. I've got plenty of cash with me for one person.

"Oh, bathroom. Yes, I need you." I mumbled at the door.

Once again my weird words were answered with a deafening silence. I made a face at that silence. Jewels was still ignoring me, normally she'd yell at me for saying something so weird. But you know what? Whatever, she had no right to say any of that crap anyway. Right back at square one, (I've been trying to ignore being sad for hours now) I decided to put the thought out of my mind and went into the large stall for crippled people. Hahaha, crippled people. When the door was locked I pulled off my gray t-shirt and rung it out over the toilet (yeah we don't need the crippled people to fall). Then when it was about as dry as I could get it I put it back on. I did the same thing with my pants and underclothes. Then walked back out of the bathroom stall. I washed my hands and face and made sure that my wallet and stuff was still dry. Of course it was, it was in a plastic bag. I'm not stupid. There were some of those electric hand-dryers on the wall and dried off my hands and then my pants as best I could. When I was about as dry as I could be (which was not very dry by the way, I was cold as hell) I walked back out to the restaurant.

Well I least I look sort of acceptable now.' I thought as a heavy shiver ran through my body.

It was so cold!

"Hello, is there anything I can get you?" The bartender asked as I sat down.

I smiled and asked for a hot chocolate, a head-ache was starting and hot chocolate always helps when I get headaches. As I drank my Hot Chocolate I slowly started feeling tired. With a slight shake of my head I woke back up. Huh, well I had been out just roaming around for like… wow. Like five hours. 7:00 to 12:00, I had left maybe ten minutes after seven and haven't gotten out of the rain since. Huh, I'll be lucky if I don't catch a cold…

I looked up as someone sat down next to me. Oh my God. I looked back down at the table quickly. It was Mr. Swear with the blue hair, and now that I noticed he had an eye-patch over his right eye. (**AN: AHHH INVOLUNTARY RHYME**)

"Can I have the usual?" He said.

My eyes widened at his low, rumbly voice. It was shocking to hear out of someone that was my height. I mean, you don't see too many thirteen-year-olds running around out there who are four foot eight, maybe seven. No not really. Or in my case… a saddening case of four foot six. Oh well… I'm still waiting for my growth spurt to happen. I'm sure it will. Hopefully… Maybe… Or maybe he isn't even my age and he has a better excuse.

"The usual?" I suddenly asked, I wanted to take back those words the second I said them by the way he looked over at me.

It was like… he was worried about something, but also really really utterly pissed. Huh, I wonder what he would have to be worried about, but I'm more worried for my life at the second.

"The fuck, why do you fucking care?" He snapped.

I winced at the choice of words.

"Still a bad mouth clearly." I muttered.

"Yeah, you got a fucking problem with that?" He growled.

I would be more worried for my life… but let's just say that I'm short a few nuts and bolts in the head and it doesn't even process that I should be.

"Yeah, I do." I snapped.

"Fucking deal with it then." He snapped back.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my elbow on the table, turning towards him.

"But it's more fun to be rude." I said, taking a sip from my hot chocolate. "This stuff is really good by the way." I told the bartender.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks." He answered.

"My pleasure." I said, then turned back to blue-hair. "Sorry for knocking you over the other day. I was in a hurry." I apologized.

He glared at me. I stared straight back into his eyes calmly.

"Fucking bitch." He answered, looking away from my eyes and glaring at the table.

"Pfft." I snorted, smothering a giggle.

"What the fuck is so funny." He cussed indigently.

"Sorry, sorry." I choked out, still trying to keep a cap on my laughter. "It's just your face- it's funny!"

I finally lost it and started laughing hysterically, almost falling out of my seat.

"What the fuck is so funny about my fucking face?" He growled angrily.

I just laughed harder.

"Y-you look like a little kid- pfft- throwing a tantrum." I coughed, calming down.

"The fuck? She's beyond repair." He deadpanned.

"J-Julia, what's your name?" I asked, blinking away the tears of mirth.

"Why should I fucking tell you, you fucking jack-ass?" He snapped.

"Because I told you mine, and will you PLEASE stop swearing." I coughed again, but this time is was the real gut-wrenching, hack-up-a-lung cough. "Sorry about that." I wheezed. "Now tell me!"

"It's Agito you fucker. Why don't you cough out your fucking lung while you're at it."

"I would but that sounds painful." I said back, he reminded me of Jewels in a way.

He acted immature in a similar way. But he was also very prone to mood swings and didn't like it when things didn't go his way.

"Stupid fucking idiot." Agito muttered, looking over at the clock on the wall. "Shit." He cussed. "Here's your money." He told the bartender, then got up.

I put down my money and followed him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed as I followed him out.

"Leaving, I have people to meet." I hissed back, my good mood going and my normal mood replacing it. "Thanks for passing the time." I said aloofly, then flipped my ATs open when we were outside the store.

"You AT?" He muttered.

"Yeah." I said. "Got a problem with it?"

"Can you even stand on those things?" He asked, insulting me, flipping his ATs out as well.

"Yes." I said, then a heavy shiver ran through me and I slid some. "But apparently not right now." I blinked, grabbing the fence.

My knees started to turn to jelly though, and it was feeling cold.

"Of course not, stupid fucking girl."

I went to answer him, but started coughing instead.

"Is it really cold?" I asked when my fit had passed.

"No." He answered. "Fuck, why are you asking me?"

"B-because you're the only one here…" I trailed off, his face was getting blurry. "I…need to go." I muttered, pushing myself off of the fence.

My legs were barely holding me up at this point.

"Wait, I'll help you." A different voice said.

I looked back, his eye-patch had switched. And suddenly Agito was acting nice.

'Jewels, help!' I yelled in my mind.

Something was really wrong because it was suddenly too cold. Even though it wasn't raining anymore. My legs gave out and nice Agito ran forward and grabbed me, dragging my limp body over to a bench.

'Julia?' I heard a voice echo weakly in my mind.

**0000000**

**AHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! I HAVE DONE IT! WHAT IS WITH AGITO! AND IS JEWELS BACK? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? AHHH I AM AWESOME! ADMIT IT! Okay, sorry bout that spazz there. But I actually finished the chapter. I am so excited. I hope that you guys are too, this one took me forever to finish. I had to have the help of the glorious gostumpie, one of my best friends. You should look her up she has to be one of the funniest writers I know. Her stories are definitely worth reading. Okay, see you very soon. Oh, and I know that a lot happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's confusing. I really did try, but it was hard to do and I had to rewrite half of it because I screwed it up. So sorry about any confusion!**

**~iloveme26**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the dashboard, the road whizzing by out of the corner of my eye. As I stared, I fought the need to doze against my seat. It had been a long first week at school, meeting all of the stupid people and teachers. Mine was a big ditz and it was incredibly annoying to listen to her, but I had to.

Anyways, long story short the seat was really comfortable and I dozed off soon after me and my Mom got into the car and started driving. I was happily napping, sleeping like a rock, when my arch-nemesis showed up to disrupt my much needed beauty slumber.

The sun.

That incredibly bright, cheerful, good-for-nothing sun. Who cares if it keeps the world in a stable and suitable environment? It woke me up! Therefore it must go.

All right, all right, I'm over-reacting. I had to wake up anyway because we had arrived at the store. My Mom had apparently stopped by the ATM while I was sleeping, because she handed me the few hundred dollars from my savings when I woke up.

Then I stared at her, wondering if she was sick. But of course she wasn't, she looked perfectly normal. Though that hadn't stopped lady insanity before... But what mother gives her daughter a few hundred dollars from her savings to go shopping? Oh, right, I wasn't normal either.

I took it with a smile, hopping out of the car in front of the nearby sports store where I had seen ATs in the window once. We stepped through the sliding doors and the smell of new shoes and equipment was refreshing and the store itself was cool. Not freezing like the outside. I rubbed my arms out of habit anyway.

The store was larger inside then it looked from the outside and I looked around, lost on where to go. Nearing the back of the store I spotted the sign that said 'Sports Equipment' and headed there. After a minute or two of wandering I finally found the aisle I was looking for. Air Treks.

There had to be a hundred pairs there in different colors and styles and brands. It was just like shoe shopping (which almost literally terrified me). But I didn't have to spend an hour browsing this line for the best pair. There they were, sitting at the end in all of their perfection. Tall, black AT's that were obviously modeled after combat boots. The wheels were also dark and perfect looking. I smiled in contentment, but then came the real test. What size were they?

And on the chilly, fall day in Tokyo lady luck took my side because they had my size. Right on top. Costing just about what I had.

Fate I tell you. Fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**I HAS RETURNED! Yeah that last chapter…. just…. yeah. Sorry about that, it took me forever. But this one did too… or never mind. You just want to read the chapter. And when you reach her dream… it's SUPPOSED to be confusing. Just thought I should tell you, okay. :) YAY FOR PLOT TWISTS!**

**000000000**

I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons

I´ll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason

I´ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son

They´re one in the same, I must isolate you...

Isolate and save you from yourself

- Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums by A Perfect Circle

000000000

Cold. That was my first thought when I started waking up. The next was that it felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I just wanted to sleep. And maybe have someone light me on fire. But being me, I don't let anything get me down. So I groaned and started to wake fully up.

"Cold…" I groaned, pulling the blankets tighter. Wait, blankets? "Where'm I?" I slurred out, my voice just wouldn't get loud and I was worried that my chattering teeth would chop my tongue off.

No answer. Frowning, I pulled my sticky eyes open, they were kind of burning, and looked around for someone, anyone. I was in my bed. I was wearing pajamas. No one was in my bed but me. Thank God there.

"I need to get up." I muttered.

'You have weird dreams.' Was all Jewels said.

"Oh, I know." I answered, then trudged to the door.

My long shirt brushed slightly against my thighs and I shivered, grabbing pants off the floor and the blanket off the bed. With that I walked slowly down the stairs. I still felt terrible, but I was hungry as hell.

"It's still dark out." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "What day is it, what time is it?" I pulled the blanket a little tighter.

'I have no idea.' Jewels said.

"Great." I mumbled, stumbling across the cold floor towards the kitchen.

On my way there I almost missed the light murmuring from the living room. Something about a brother, and that- sorry. Someone was saying sorry. I padded lightly to the opening to the living room and peeked around the door frame. My eyes widened in recognition and shock. Agito, it was Agito. I blinked in surprise.

"Agito?" I mumbled out, my voice cracking some from disuse.

God, I sounded terrible. I sounded like I'd been smoking too much. His head jerked around towards me, clearly caught off guard by my sudden appearance. Hmph, I should have just eavesdropped to annoy him. But that's rude and I refuse to stoop down to his level. After all, Agito was a butt-face and I don't want to be that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed, his voice quiet but biting.

"I just woke up." I said, yawning.

My lips hurt, they felt swollen and my head was throbbing. I sniffled at the cold room.

"You should go back to sleep. You look fucking terrible." He said, stalking over to me.

It was then that I realized he was, in fact, taller than me. I twitched at the fact.

"Even you're taller than me." I muttered, glaring at the ground.

He snorted slightly.

"Shocking, now go back to bed." He snapped, pushing me out of the doorway.

I frowned.

"But I'm hungry. Really hungry." I moaned.

Now why would I be hungry again? Oh yeah, I hurled my guts out yesterday. That would explain it.

"I wonder why?" He drawled sarcastically. "Bed. Now."

"Wow, never thought of you as the protective type." I smirked at him, even if the movement made my head pound.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not… for you. Just- shut the hell up. I'm the fucking Fang King, I'm not protective." He snapped, blushing some.

"Fang King?" I asked in confusion.

He groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"You are such a fucking moron." He whispered, then pressed slightly on the back of my neck.

I stared at him in shock before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I slumped forwards.

"What the hell was that for…" I mumbled, now I would have to dream again.

00000000 (Agito P.O.V.)

I caught the unconscious girl gently and set her on the couch. She was clearly still very sick, what amazed me was that she could walk at all. Did that stupid chick even notice that her lips were almost blue and bleeding some. Did she even notice that she'd been puking just the night before. Fuck, did she even notice that it was like four in the morning. I huffed, and turned towards the sleeping girl. She wasn't a bed hog clearly, she had curled up in a little corner and wasn't moving, except for her rapid eye-movements. I wonder what she was dreaming about.

'Akito, are you done ignoring me yet?' I asked, I had been trying to apologize before Julia came in.

Silence answered me.

'Akito, come on. I said it was a misunderstanding. Fuck Akito! I-I'm- I'm sorry… okay?' I stuttered out, apologies weren't my thing.

After a pregnant pause he finally answered.

'Fine. But only because you apologized… and because you were nice. To Julia that is.' He said, my face started turning bright red and I looked away.

'Whatever.' I answered, Akito smirked some at my embarrassment.

'Actually… what should we do about her?' He asked.

'What do you mean?' I answered, it was to early for a heart to heart fucking chat.

'We need to go home. Kaito's going to kill us. But Julia needs someone to watch her.' Akito said.

I raised an eyebrow.

'Wow, you're actually being fucking smart this morning.' I gasped, the sarcasm just happening.

'I'm always smart.' He pouted.

'Calm the fuck down, I was kidding.' I said, rolling my eyes.

'Still, we should have been home yesterday.' Akito said, turning back towards me.

'I know, but as you said. Her Mom isn't here for some reason and we can't just fucking leave her.' I pointed out.

Now we were just going in circles.

'Maybe if we make it in time for the next fight?' Akito said.

'Yeah, then he can kill us AFTER the fight. Perfect.' I said. 'Fuck, but that's the best plan. Our next battle's in two days.'

'Okay… We'll go then.' Akito answered.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. It always sucked when Akito said something that actually made sense. It made me worry for my sanity, I mean, it's never good when what an insane person says starts to make sense. It's never good… ever. Okay, I'm done.

'Fuck.'

0000000000

_"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?"_

_Haunting. My mind wouldn't comprehend._

_"I'm going home."_

_It refused to understand._

_"Please! Get away from me!"_

_It couldn't comprehend. This was something normal. But it was something that 'happened to everyone else'._

_"HELP! PLEASE!" _

_Suffocating. A hand clapped over my mouth. It was dark, so dark, I couldn't see except for the small pool of light that illuminated their faces._

_"You shouldn't have walked here."_

_Pain. But it went away. I wouldn't say anything. That would only satisfy them. But I couldn't help the shudders that ran down my body, or the tears that threatened. The street light was mocking me. So close, but just far enough away._

_"Please…"_

_No one asked. No one noticed. I've always been a good actor, and now was no acception. I hid the need to hit anyone that touched me. I hid the disgust. I hid the need to cut my own traitorous skin off my body. Even when the evidence faded, I wanted to take it off. I could still feel it._

_Hidden._

_Pain. Pain. It hurt so much, and my stupid mind. It comprehended it differently than my heart. My traitorous skin. My traitorous mind. Make it GO AWAY._

00000000000

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, jerking awake. Maybe I would have realized it was a dream, but my mind didn't understand that. "Don't touch me!" Tears were threatening and I scrambled backwards.

Scuttling off of the seat and away from the threatening form in front of me. The room was dark and I almost tripped on my discarded blanket.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The figure yelled back.

My fuzzy mind began to clear and I swallowed, trying to quell the rising nausea that was about to make me empty my stomach.

"A-Agito? Is that you?" I asked, relaxing slightly, but not moving forwards.

"Yes, I'm fucking Agito. Who did you think I was?" Agito bit back scathingly.

I tentatively moved forward. I wasn't going to tell him that I most certainly thought he was someone else.

"Sorry, I was-" I almost mentioned my nightmare but then changed the sentence. "Preoccupied."

He opened his mouth to answer but the nausea suddenly came back with a vengeance. I grabbed my mouth, blearily stumbling towards the bathroom. Hands grabbed my shoulders, steering me towards the bathroom. I dropped onto my knees, heaving into the toilet. When I was done I sat there gasping air back into my lungs before washing out my mouth. Agito sat there in an uncharacteristic silence. He suddenly looked up at me.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

_No one asked._

"Just something that made me feel rather sick." I answered, hoping he'd drop the subject.

_No one noticed._

"It's… better to talk about it." He said.

_Pain, pain. My mind comprehended it differently than my heart._

"You wouldn't want to know." I muttered, finality in my tone.

_My heart of course was screaming out to tell him. But I never listen to it anyway._

'Tell him Julia. Let it go or else you'll never get over it.' Jewels said suddenly.

I started and hugged my arms to myself.

'Shut up.' I snapped.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I whispered, brushing past Agito.

I hope to god he didn't catch the shudder when my arm brushed against his. I think he might have said something when I went past him, but whatever it was… I didn't quite hear it. I just ran away like I always do.

0000000000

I sighed, sliding down the wall and curling up on the shower floor. That stupid dream brought a lot of unpleasant memories flooding back to the surface of my mind. I bit back tears as the scalding hot water rushed over me, burning my skin.

_Hopefully it would burn it off._

I rubbed at my eyes, they really hurt and it suddenly hit me. I hadn't taken my contacts out in days. Almost a soon as they came out my eyes stopped feeling like they were burning. I have blue eyes, and originally very dark brown hair. But ever since I'd moved I'd dyed my hair a light brown and worn brown contacts. My eyes are a very bright, sky blue. They attracted attention that I didn't want, so I covered them up. You also don't meet many people with, literally, eyes that looked like they were pieces of the sky. That's how my- No, I'm not going to remember two unpleasant memories in one morning.

A knock on the door.

"Yeah." I asked, not even looking at the door.

A familiar comforting voice diffused through the wood.

"Julia, you okay?" My Mom asked.

I sniffled and did my best to make my voice cheery.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

She didn't need to know about the fever, or Agito-speaking of Agito.

"I'll be out in a minute, just let me wash my hair." I said.

I could almost hear the hesitation.

"Okay, take your time. I just wanted to warn you about school and tell you I'm home."

Where was he? My Mom would have had a tizzy fit if she'd seen Agito in the house at this hour. He must have left, why did he leave? Better yet, why did he leave without telling me? Then it hit me.

_I think he might have said something when I went past him, but whatever it was… I didn't quite hear it._

I groaned and hit my forehead. He must have left after I got pissed at him like that, or he thought that I wanted to be alone. But Agito just wasn't that thoughtful. Or at least, I didn't think he was. And I didn't even hear him say bye! God, I feel like such a terrible person. He went out of his way to help him and I just get sick and scream at him.

I slammed my fist against the bathroom wall and got out of the shower. It still didn't feel clean, but it was better anyway.

I came downstairs dressed in my new uniform about ten minutes later, my contacts in and my hair left as a ratty mess because I didn't feel like brushing it. I was too stressed out and my head going to blow a fuse. To be completely truthful I'm kind of shocked it hasn't happened yet. I'm just waiting for the day when my poor brain swells up to unimaginable sizes and goes boom. Or maybe it's just leaking out of my ears and that' s why it hasn't happened yet. I snorted then my face went back to stony as I walked into the kitchen. My Mom looked over at me.

"Why the long face?"

"What is this?" I gasped in horror.

This… this THING, it was a horrifying piece of TRASH.

"What's wrong?" my Mom asked, walking into my room.

"Look at this." I choked, pointing at the uniform I was currently wearing. "It's a _miniskirt_."

She made a bit of a face too.

"That's the uniform, now get to the bus or you're going to miss it." she said, choosing to look past the shortness of the skirt.

This was going to be a long first day.

000000000

**All right, all right. You have a right to be mad at me. This one took forever, but I was waiting for the plot bunnies to shine on me. And when I was reading this awesome story (i'll put up the link) I got this idea. I won't tell you everything, but… I think it might make Julia a rather interesting character. And no, it isn't just… there's a little more to Julia than just what you guys are now imagining. Just thought I should mention that. Oh, and I'm sorry for this chapter being so much shorter than the others. It was either shorter or you had to wait a while. I went for the shorter route. So yeah, anywho…**

**This is the story link:**

**.net/s/5681973/1/Thorns**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! I've started writing. Sorry for the slower updates, school is murdering my creativity. D: I decided to take all these AP classes and all though the stuff they're teaching isn't hard the amount of homework it terrible… and scary. Oh, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like she was moving from inside Japan. She's lived there before, but she moved from America. And last thing, when she talks and it's in italic, it's just because she's talking in english. So yeah. Anywho, you want to read, so on with the story. XD**

**0000000000**

"I can't believe he left!" I muttered angrily to myself.

I was stalking down to the bus stop and I'd decided to change my clothes. Screw that, I was not going to wear a miniskirt. Or the stupid shirt for that matter. My boobs were falling out and the miniskirt was riding up. So screw that. I decided to get ready really fast then I went out and found the guys uniform. It'll leave an interesting first impression anyway. Although, I had to get a large jacket, I was having a rather hard time fitting it over my… chest area. Yeah.

"Stupid, dumb, idiot, butt-face…" I rambled obscenities to myself and arrived at the bus-stop. No one else was there and I frowned, pulling out my cell-phone. My eyes widened at the time. "Crap!"

I sprinted down the street towards my new school. Lucky for me I've already been there once before, where I met the friends I then DITCHED the next day. God, it wasn't even my fault!

'Oh yeah make up excuses.' Jewels snorted. I made a face. 'And don't you have ATs. I mean, like, really?'

My face flushed when I realized she was right.

'Shut up! I knew that!' I yelled back indigently. 'But I still feel bad, it's not like I forgot… I just… wasn't feeling good.'

'Why are you explaining this to me? I already know that. We were throwing up if you forgot.'

We both remembered, oh yeah trust me, we remembered. I looked down at the ground, nauseous at thought.

'It's this way right?' I inquired.

Jewels had a far better sense of direction then I did.

'Yup, then you turn right up here and we should be there.' She answered.

'Since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to ask you questions.' I said suddenly, coasting down the road easily.

'Okay, shoot, but don't blame me if I don't answer.' She said, smirking at my pout.

'Meaner. Okay, question one. Does it make me crazy to have you in my head?'

'That's self-explanatory, of course it does. But I'm also biased seeing as I am, in essence, you.' She answered.

I snorted out a laugh.

'Thanks for making me feel so much better.'

'Any time.'

000000000

'You know, somehow this school looks so much bigger from the front.' I stated, looking up at Higachuu Middle.

'I'm going to have to agree with you. But it might because you're the new kid.' She said, smirking at the annoyance on my face.

'Oh really, thanks for giving me some courage butt-face.' I growled at her. 'I really think you're starting to enjoy this.'

'I never claimed that I didn't.' She answered.

'You're an ass; I hope you know that.'

'I've been told.'

I snorted and decided to ignore her. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and go inside.

As I slid through the doors of Higachuu I could feel the stares at my questionable choice of attire, but chose to ignore it. This would make a stunning first impression. Gotta love being the new kid when it's we're already halfway through the school year. I stopped skipping, putting my wheels away, and slowed down to a walk as the office came into view. With a furtive look around, I slid into the door to get my new schedule.

"H-hello." I stuttered to the woman sitting at the desk, praying that I'd said that right.

Which of course I had, but nerves aren't good for your self-confidence…

"Hello dear, is there something you need?" She asked, looking up from her work.

Her expression jumped some at my outfit. I kind of stared at her for a second, how could it not be obvious. Do I look asian to you lady? No, I look American. Almost sighing, I decided to ignore the stupidity of adults.

"Ummm… I just transferred in…" I muttered, biting my lip in a nervous habit.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, getting up from her seat. "I have your schedule right here Miss… Samhade. Let me go get Mr. Orihara, wait right here." She said, grabbing a piece of paper off of her desk before walking off.

'Special person.' I thought, my gaze shifting to the window.

I bounced from foot to foot in boredom. Good lord, she's been gone for five minutes. I looked around, almost losing patience as the black-haired woman walked back in with an older brown-haired man in tow.

"Hi." I said, my nervousness suddenly disappearing.

Huh, I wonder if it was hit with a brick.

"I'm Mr. Orihara. And you need to put on your uniform." He said.

Wow, so he's the type to hold you up to the rules. I bet he's secretly a teddy bear.

"The skirt was too short and the shirt rode up." I answered simply.

"Doesn't matter, now let's get to class. You better have it tomorrow." He ordered.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." I said, brushing off the warning.

He led me down a series of tan hallways and I looked around, memorizing the layout.

"Here you are, the teachers name is Ton-chan." He said, then pushed me lightly towards the door.

"Ton-chan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She likes it when you call her that. Now hurry up, you're late." He said, then walked off.

I looked up at the door, its like it became bigger. I hesitated.

"Yeah and who's fault is that you turd?" I muttered, looking in the direction he disappeared to.

My hand touched the doorknob and I almost pulled it away at the cold of it. I didn't want to do this. I hate new schools. Swallowing I tried to quell the sick feeling in my stomach as I turned the doorknob. The door swung open and I peeked inside. An under-dressed blond looked up from her teaching.

"Um, hi. I'm Julia, the new transfer student…" I said, my american accent leaking into the japanese.

"Oh!" She said, jumping towards me like a rabid bunny. "Class, this the new transfer student!"

A moment later she pulled me inside, I shot her a look and she let go saying some weird crap about rape. Stupid woman, I dub her ditzy. When I sighed Ditzy went over and shut the door again. The sound of the door was like the lock slamming shut in a prison. I looked up at the curious gazes of my new classmates. My stomach turned over and I suddenly felt the need to puke.

"Hi." I said, my voice flat, not betraying the turmoil that I was feeling. "I'm Julia."

Then I turned to Ditzy.

"Umm… you can sit over there next to Ikki." She said, pointing to a kid with brown eyes and the most interesting dark-purple hair.

My eyes widened in recognition. Oh my God, they're in my class. Why? Why God? Why would you do this to me? WHY? AUGH!

I shrugged and walked down the thin pathway between the desks towards birdie back there. Why am I calling him that? The glare he was giving me reminded me of a bird and it's prey. So I'll call him birdie, his glare was making me uncomfortable. That's right, because he was one of the people who was probably pissed at me. Groaning to myself, I slumped down into the seat, ignoring the stares of my new 'peers'. I'll describe it like this. I'm a mouse in a room that's full of cats and there's one protective dog that's a chihuahua at the door. Would you feel safe? Cause I sure as hell don't.

"All right, let's get back to class now g-guys." Ditzy said.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day. Choosing to ignore Ditzy, I looked around. There was a big, fat black guy in the back. Hmmm…. Chocolate-brother actually did suit him. For his appetite and his appearance, cool. There was another rather overweight kid right next to him; his head was shaped kind of weird. Kind of like an onigiri. You know what would be funny? If that was actually his name. I snickered to myself, that would be so mean if his parents named him that. Shaking my head I moved on. Right next to onigiri-head was the blond kid that I'd met before. Kazu, that was his name. Wimp, totally, that's his nickname. Just because he lost to a newbie. A.K.A. … ME! HAHAHA!

"…lia, Julia, I'm asking you a question." Ditzy said, dragging me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked, my suck-up side clicking in. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" I asked, blushing at being caught zoning out.

"I said, could you tell us about where you came from since we're learning english." She answered.

I blinked, well that's easy.

"_Sure. I'm from America. I'm sure you've heard of it, it's not very old but it's really pretty. I lived in Maine so I didn't get to see much of the western states; but I really liked it there. The schools are really different from Japan, and so are the bathrooms. Like, REALLY different. We have our toilets inside the bathroom, and the shower isn't the entire room like it is here. So I was kind of put out when I got here." _I said.

It felt amazingly good to talk in my native language instead of having to think about what I'm saying all the time. Well, sort of my native language. My original language is Japanese, but I've been using english longer. As I looked up from my little spiel I realized that everyone was staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry. Was I talking too fast?" I stuttered.

"No, you're just… very good at english." Ditzy said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, that is my native language. Of course I'm good at it." I said.

'_Better at it than Japanese anyway._' Jewels ended up saying the end.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But you really don't sound like you're bad at Japanese either." She said.

The other kids in the class nodded.

"Umm… I can speak lots of languages. It's kind of what I'm best at next to school." I said, my entire face drowning in red.

"Cool." Kazu said.

And by some miracle my face heated up even more. I probably looked like a cooked lobster.

'Oh, someone's in looovvveeee." Jewels drawled out, my mouth dropped open.

0000000000

"I still can't believe he left without saying goodbye." I said, chewing absentmindedly.

'Why do you care so much anyway?' Jewels asked.

"Why do I care? Well it's obvious; I didn't get to say thank you." I gasped, almost dropping my fork.

'You're in the lunchroom Julia, stop talking to yourself.' Jewels tittered quietly and I looked around before dropping my head.

'You could have mentioned it before I made myself look like a freak.' I yelled at her in my mind.

She just laughed harder.

'Anyway, what do you plan to do about Kazu and Ikki?' She asked.

'You mean Birdie and the Wimp. I'm not sure, but I should go apologize.' I said.

'Yeah, this would be a perfect time to do it.' I sighed when I realized she was right.

'Fine.' I answered.

I looked around the cafeteria, not seeing them I decided to check outside. Or maybe they were on the roof, I've seen that happen in anime and stuff. Shrugging I decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

'You just want to see if people can actually eat on the roof.' Jewels stated.

'Shut up!' I yelled.

00000000

'Dude, they actually are up here.' I gasped.

"You can actually eat up here?" My awestruck tone rang out lightly across the cement roof.

Chocolate-brother, onigiri head, birdie, the wimp and three other people I didn't know looked up from their food.

"Hey, it's Julia!" Birdie yelled out.

I face-vaulted.

"Obviously…" I muttered.

"How are you?" He said, jogging up to me.

"I'm good?" I said hesitantly. "How are you?"

"Great, do you wanna join my AT team?" He asked, jumping up and down.

I blinked. Wow, someone's hyper.

"Umm… What?"

"My AT team."

"What's that?"

"You do battle's for parts and stuff. AT's are expensive after all, and I need more people for my team."

"Oh, I get it." I said, nodding in understanding. "Battles though? Isn't that, like, violent?"

"Well yeah, I guess so." He said.

I frowned in thought. Well, if I was uncomfortable I could always quit.

Or at least, that's what I'd hoped.

"Sure, I guess. Oh, and I'm sorry for… for ditching you guys the other day. I got really sick." I said, I wrung my hands together as I waited for the answer.

"That's fine. We had to practice anyway." Ikki brushed it off.

I smiled thankfully.

"I'm glad."

"Well, if you're going to join, you should know the rest of the group." Ikki answered.

"Okay." I smiled brightly and followed him to the 'rest of the group' who was looking at me curiously.

"Guys, this is Julia. Julia, this is the guys."

'Oh, what a shocker.' Jewels said scathingly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I grinned, praying that my teeth were clean.

'I know right. That's a really lame introduction if you ask me.' I scoffed.

Onigiri-head was the first to speak up.

"Well hello there, how are you. I'm Onigiri." He said, getting up.

My lip trembled for a second. A silence spread over us… Then I burst out laughing.

"Oh… my… god." I gasped out between giggles and heavy breathing. "It's nice to meet you… but is that... your real name?"

"Of course it is." He rasped out with his weird voice, then he… Kissed my hand.

My face turned bright red, then I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't randomly kiss people!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, staring at me like I was a freak.

'You ARE a freak.' Jewels commented.

'I don't need the peanut gallery!'

"I-I'm sorry, but that makes me uncomfortable. Please don't do that." I cried out.

"Oh, that's fine." Onigiri answered.

I almost let it go, but then his eyes redirected themselves to the chest I was already having a hard time containing.

"Pervert!" I screamed, slapping him for real.

"Wow Onigiri. Owned twice by a girl." Kazu piped in in amusement.

I turned towards him with an evil grin.

"Would you like for me to do that to you again." I asked.

"No, no of course not."

"All righty then, let's just forget this and pretend it never happened." I said, bouncing back to my normal personality.

Nothing more was said and I went over to the last guy in the group, Chocolate-brother.

"Hi, I'm Julia. How are you?" I asked, sitting next to the teen eating his lunch.

"Buccha, and I'm good." He mumbled out between slurps of ramen.

I smiled lightly, ramen is my favorite food.

"I hope we get along." I said quietly, then went over the three girls of the group.

"Wow, you actually stood up to their perverted-ness." One of them said.

She had pretty reddish-pink hair and purple eyes. I smiled.

"I don't put up with bullies and stuff… so yeah."

"Oh, me neither. My name's Ringo, by the way." The girl said kindly and extended a hand.

I shook it.

"I'm Jewels, nice to meet you." She smiled at me and I turned o the other two. One had short, brown hair and was kind of short but seemed to be built for running. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm emily." The sporty girl said, her loud voice matched her appearance.

The other brunette was taller and thinner than Emily. She had smaller assets, but a really pretty face and long hair that I would die for. Jealousy flashed up in me and I did my best to ignore it.

"I'm Yayoi." She said.

I was surprised at the quiet voice of the girl. She seemed like the bragging type to me for some reason, but she was nice.

"Julia. I hope we can get along. And don't hold it against me if I…" I paused, getting a big breath in and turning towards the group of guys fooling around behind me. "KILL THE IDIOTS BEHIND ME!"

Then I hit them all over the head. Which is a normal thing for me. Oh boy, I was feeling kind of sick for some reason.

0000000

**HERE IT IS! It sucks, it's a fail. There's kind of no plot. BUT THAT'S OKAY! NOW WE CAN MOVE ON TO THE GOOD STUFF! There's always that boring *oh yay, I met everyone* part. And now that I'm past that, we can get back to enjoying the fluff. I hope it ROTS YOUR METAPHORICAL TEETH OUT OF YOUR PERVERBIAL HEAD! MWUAHAHAHAHA! XDXDXDXDXDDDDDD :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, first period study halls are surprisingly useful for people like me. (Procrastinator, ahahaha) Anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. Time has passed since the last chapter and I'm sure you'll notice, but it's right near the part where the team first starts. So yeah, enjoy. Oh, and REVIEW! You know you want to. :3 XD**

**0000000000**

"So wait a second, you had like a deathmatch with chocolate over there and you 'forgot to mention it'." I stated in disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened." Ikki said.

I glared at him for a second.

'Slam.'

"OW! What was that for?" Ikki yelled, nursing a swelling bruise from my book.

"For not telling me important things." I muttered, looking over at Buccha. "And you didn't say anything either. That's not really surprising though." I mumbled the end.

Buccha smiled slightly.

"I didn't think it was important." He said in his low voice.

Me and Buccha were, surprisingly, almost instant friends. His quiet personality suited my loud one.

"Is that so? Why am I not surprised…" I said, rolling my eyes and letting it drop. "So, I thought we did pretty good getting awesome outfits!" I yelled, lightening up the mood.

I'd been practicing with Ikki and the others for a few days now. It was a lot of fun actually, but kind of easy. Onigiri sucked at AT's in general, freaking pervert. Kazu was okay, but he could use some self-confidence. Buccha was great, but sometimes I feel bad for his ATs. After all, Buccha isn't exactly a small guy. And Ikki… don't even get me started. He was good and bad at the same time. Fooled around too much and I had yet to see him get serious. But I bet he's good when he is, I've heard some interesting stories about him on ATs. If you really want my opinion though, I think he beat Buccha because of a fluke; but that's just my opinion.

"Oh yeah! But I still don't get why you wouldn't wear the outfit I picked out." Ikki whined.

'Slam.'

"Owowowoowow…."

"It's because you picked out clothes that would make me look like some porn-star Ikki. Which I'm not, and won't ever be. Besides, I really like this jacket!" I exclaimed, tugging on the loose, shiny, black jacket. "It's shiny…" I cooed, patting the fabric.

"You are so weird."

"Thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means… never mind. I don't feel like explaining. Why don't you pay attention in school." I asked, feeling irritated at Ikki's stupidity.

"You don't either, why should I?" He snickered.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the instant blush that spread across my face.

"Because I'm a genius, and you… you're not." I scratched my forehead.

"Could've fooled me…" He muttered under his breath.

'Slam.'

"OW! Why do you keep doing that?" He yelled.

I smirked, my ATs clicking when I changed my posture.

"Because I can." I answered.

They don't need to know the real reason. Hitting people with books became a habit for me when my older brother and sister bullied me. But that was back when… Well, needless to stay it was something normal for me.

"Well I say you can't and what I say goes." He stated.

I stared at him. Who does he think he is?

'Slam.'

"God damn it! You wanna go?" He yelled even louder than last time.

I grabbed the front of his shirt; a crazed grin spreading across my face.

"Why not? Sounds like fun." I whispered, getting right up close and personal.

Ikki might be taller than me. But if the Mexicans can fight so can I. And right then and there I was almost in my first fist fight. (AN: Hehehe… alliteration XD)

"Hey guys- Am I interrupting something?" A sudden voice came from behind us.

I screeched and jumped back from Ikki.

"Nope, nope, nothing at all. Nothing. At. All. Do you have something you need?" I asked, trying to keep a misunderstanding from happening.

"I was just… What were you guys just doing?" Kazu asked.

"We were going to fight." Ikki broke in.

I shot him a look.

"But I don't want to. Now what do you need?" I snapped, turning to the bewildered blond.

"Well, I was going to say why don't we go and see a real AT battle. There's one going on and we can get a ride… I think…" Kazu said, trailing off.

My expression lifted.

"That sounds like a great idea."

000000000000

"You know, this isn't what I was- OW -imagining when I agreed- OW DAMN IT -to this." I gasped out, squished up against a window.

"Hehe, sorry about that!" Kazu yelled over from the other side of the car.

"Yeah, I'm sure you- WHAT THE HELL! WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?"

And so that was the amazing first car drive to go and see an AT battle. I was sort of angry, I had lied to my Mom (like she would let me go to an AT battle) to come. She was under the impression that I was going to see a concert with some friends. But I guess it was worth it, it's not like it isn't fun to be in an extremely squished car for an hour and a half. Can you hear the sarcasm?

When we finally got there I was the only one who got out of the car half decently, the rest of them rolled out in a ball. It was kind of funny actually. Then I had the pleasure out meeting an A level AT team. It was amazing.

"So when's the battle going to start?" I whispered to Ikki.

When I got no answer I looked over to see him peeking around. It suddenly clicked and I almost fell over laughing.

"Ikki!" I yelled, he looked over at me. "There's a bathroom over there." I muttered, jerking my hand in the direction of a copse of trees to our right.

A relieved smile spread across his face and he ran off. I almost started giggling.

"What the hell they look so lame."

"They're supposed to be really good, what is that?"

"The only one who looks like any good is the big guy, and look, that girl is wearing ATs."

I glared over at a group of storm-riders, realizing that they were talking about us. I tapped Kazu on the shoulder and told him to save me a spot, then I stalked over the rude group of people.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem with this team?" I snapped, glaring at the group.

"Why does it matter to you girly." He sneered.

My eye twitched.

"Because I'm a part of it. Of course I care." I growled.

Right, in Japan girls aren't on the level as guys. Oh that's so irritating.

"Weakest part I'm sure." The guy whispered to idiot next to them.

He nodded and they snickered. My eye twitched again and Jewels was getting harder and harder to ignore.

'LET ME AT HIM!" She screeched, I winced.

'No. I can take care of this.' I said calmly back.

'Slam.'

"Thanks for the comment." I said, walking away.

The guy was out cold on the ground.

000000000

"Thanks for saving me a spot." I stated cheerfully to Kazu when I caught up with him.

"That's fine with me. It's about to start though, so pay attention." He said, pointing to the arena.

"Where's Ikki?" I asked, redirecting my attention to the opening in the large rusting building.

"He's talking with the leader of one of the teams." He said. "What were you doing anyway."

"Teaching some rude men a lesson." I said just as cheerfully, tapping my book on my fingers.

Kazu paled.

"R-right." He paused. "It's starting."

Ikki walked back in right then and I nodded up at him getting comfortable to watch the fight. Soon after that a team of what looked like people dressed like dogs came out onto the 'field'. Ikki smiled slightly. Oh, so that's who he was talking to. Then a car stopped on the other side of said field, a tall silver haired man got out. For some reason I felt the need to hit him, his eyes and cocky expression annoyed me to no end. A short kid got out next, he had on this weird orange… straight-jacket? The silver-haired man whispered something to him and unclipped the hood. My jaw dropped, no I take that back it didn't just drop, it fell off and bounced across the ground.

'HOLY FFFFFFF! IS THAT AGITO?' I screeched in my mind.

'Julia! Watch your mouth!' Jewels yelled back, I blushed at my almost slip-up, then she nodded. 'Oh my God you're right, what is he doing here? He's on an A level team? And what is UP with that expression.'

I blinked, looking at him carefully. She was right! He had this sadistic smile that was kind of scary but…

'Julia, please do not tell me you just thought that." Jewel dead-panned.

My face turned bright red.

'You know I have a weakness for anime guy like that! I just thought they didn't exist in the real world!' I exclaimed.

So what if I thought that sadistic smiles were kind of sexy. Oops, I thought it again.

'Julia…' Jewels drawled in a threatening tone.

'Don't hurt me!' I squeaked, running away.

How I manage to do that in my mind I do not know.

"Julia?" Kazu asked.

My body froze up and I turned back to him.

"Yeeeeees?" I asked, turning back to him like I'd been caught stealing cookies.

"Pay attention, it's starting." He said, probably getting irritated with my airheaded…ness.

'HAH! BUSTED!" Jewels cawed happily.

I slapped her with a fish and turned back to the battle.

_What is he doing here? Why is he here? Wait, why is the bullet-head leaving. _I paused in my shocked mind-rambling. Bullet-head? Where did that come from? Well, he does have silver hair… and he does seem KIND of dangerous. So I suppose the weird name suits him; bullet-head. I can go with that. I snorted a little, then the battle started. My face froze. Blood spattered everywhere, followed by a shadowy Agito. His grin wasn't dropping, in fact it seemed to be getting bigger. The bigger his got the more mine began to disappear until I was just staring forward. Blood has never agreed with me, not since I left home around a month ago. I used to hang out with my Mom all the time, but lately I've been avoiding her. Not because she herself did anything wrong, but because she's a huge reminder of something I'd rather forget. But this… this is a whole new level of reminder.

"…o to HIM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" The world started to click back into place when I heard Ikki yelling.

Kazu and even Buccha looked a little shocked too. Agito was standing there with a wicked smile.

"I won the battle, deal the fuck with it." He yelled back in his, as always, rough voice.

It was never going to fail to surprise me some. But it might never be a welcome voice to hear again. I turned towards them until my eyes met Agito's straight on. Agito's face began to pale.

"You can't just hurt him like that!" Ikki yelled again.

This time though Kazu grabbed his shoulder, signaling for him to stop. Whatever happened after that, I don't know. Because I was so overwhelmed with shock and anger that it didn't even click to pay attention. I just stared at Agito. I would never be able to fully explain what I did next; but I do know what it's called.

'Slap!'

Then I walked off… after bitch-slapping Agito across the face. I wish I could have slapped him with a fish too.

0000000000

'What is wrong with you?'

'Me? Why are you asking me? He didn't even tell me! God damn it!'

'You didn't tell him anything either!'

'Well it would have been nice to know if he was a psycho blood-thirsty lunatic!'

Jewels went silent, staring at me.

'You have absolutely no right to say that.' She snapped, going wherever she went when she wanted time alone.

I groaned, leaning against a wall. I can't believe myself. I over-reacted… a lot. Like… a LOT. Now I would have to go apologize, wait why should I do that. Because it's the right thing to do? Ugh, why would I do that. Screw my life, I always get myself into this kind of stuff. He was probably gonna come kill me in my sleep now or something. I paused, the memory of gentle hands holding back my hair flashing through my mind.

"I am so stupid." I sighed, rubbing my temples idly.

I needed to go home. But going back there meant facing Agito…

"Julia?" A voice called.

My eyes snapped open, and I instinctively jumped up to the roof; crouching behind the low rise of the peak. Kazu walked past me, not even bothering to look up. He was mumbling something to himself, glancing around.

"Julia! Come on! We have to go!" He yelled again, heaving a frustrated sigh and tensing.

I realized with a start that he was about to jump up to the roof.

"Okay, you found me. What?" I grouched.

My bad mood was almost palpable, like a writhing cloak of darkness was surrounding me.

"What happened back there?" He asked, swinging up on the roof to ion me.

"Nothing." I muttered after a moment.

"That didn't look like nothing. Have you met Agito before?" He asked.

I jumped at the fact that he was right on the money.

"How'd you know his name?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me.

"Because he's a new part of the team." Kazu answered.

You know that expression 'could have heard a pin drop'. I've never taken that saying seriously in my entire life, because hearing a pin drop is unrealistic of course. Such a tiny thing couldn't be heard by human ears unless they were, like, right next to it. But I'm now realizing that in some cases, the silence can be so profound that you could have, in fact, heard a pin drop.

Breathe.

"What?"

000000000000

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! *cries* I really did mean to get it up to you like three days ago but something happened to keep me from writing. SO I IS SOWEEEHHHH! Okay, I'm done. I hope you like how this chapter ended because I put a lot of thought into how it should end. At first it was going to be shorter, then longer. Then when I finally settled in this length I got stuck on how to end it. So here we are with a chapter that ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG a few days late. But moving on, I am so thankful for how you guys reacted to my story. Like five or six people put it on their story alert, some favorites, there weren't that many reviews…. BUT THAT'S OKAY. I'm just glad knowing you guys like it. :)**

**- iloveme264 3**

**REVEIW! THE BUTTON BECKONS YOU!**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, finally we're getting into the real plot. This is where it's going to get fun. AND GOSTUMPIE IS JOINING US! FINALLY! She was going to kill me…. *whimperwhimper* Hopefully jivvineko and j-puppy will also join us shortly. XD Oh and boobstick. That's not a username, it's a nickname… long story. :) But my friend gostumpie wrote part of this, so if it doesn't seem like my writing… that's because it ISN'T! XD All right, onto the story.**

**0000000**

Breathe.

"What?"

0000000

"Aren't I a part of the team? Why did no one ask me? Are you telling me we have a TWO HOUR car ride home with not only ANOTHER person, but him! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I babbled, hitting my head against the wall of a building repeatedly.

"Julia? Julia? JULIA? CALM DOWN!" Kazu yelled, turning me to face him.

My defeated and freaked out face glared into his irritated one. He didn't even understand how confused I was! He didn't understand that I was starting to remember. Starting to remember all those things I'd worked so hard to forget. And it was all because of him! That stupid…

"Why?" I huffed, trying to pull away from him.

"Because you're over-reacting. He's got his own reasons, besides his other side isn't so bad. Could you at least give him a chance?" He asked.

I stared into Kazu's gray eyes searching for any ulterior motives. In other words, I glared him down while I wondered why he knew about Akito. Oh yeah! Akito! Just wait, he's gonna have another side just to confuse me more. I'm doomed.

"So he already told you about Akito. I'm surprised." I said, attempting to sound calm and collected.

It didn't work, Kazu isn't stupid like Ikki is. Saddening… but not, you know?

"Don't change the subject Julia. Why did you hit him? You don't seem like the type." Kazu said to me seriously.

"I don't know Kazu. You'd have to ask Jewels because only she would know." I answered.

Great, now everyone's gonna know.

"Who is Jewels?" He asked.

"She's my other side. Like Akito and Agito."

Joy, now everyone's lives are going to be as confusing as mine.`

00000000

"You're going to have to tell me sometime Julia." Kazu groaned, following me back to the car.

"And if I don't?" I snarled back, my bad mood getting the best of me.

"Then I will hold you down until you do." He answered back.

"Hold me down huh?" I asked, amusement creeping into my voice.

Of all the things to say, that one was the he shouldn't have. How am I supposed to take that seriously?

"Really?" He sighed.

"Yes." I giggled hysterically.

Oh that's not good.

"Julia."

I didn't stop giggling, now my stomach was starting to hurt. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I yanked back from him. Now I was just laughing because this entire situation was so not funny it was funny.

"He's just like him, just like him." I babbled, probably having a mental breakdown.

But that's the nice thing about being mental, you just don't care.

"Who's just like who?" Kazu asked, probably wondering what was wrong with me.

"Agito is just like him!" I yelled laying on my back and laughing at the sky.

I swear it was mocking me, being all bright like that. Such a cheery blue. Then everything got all hazy and dark; just the way I like it.

0000000

I blinked my eyes open, shocked to find myself out of control for once. That means….

"I'm sorry Kazu. She doesn't mean to scare people like that. Julia is just a little different." I heard my own voice say.

"That's okay, I know a lot of people like that. But we really do need to leave. Can you pretend to be Julia until she calms down?" He asked.

'What!' I screamed, pounding on the door. 'Let me out Jewels!'

"That's probably for the best." Jewels agreed, ignoring my cries.

I screamed and kicked the door. Stupid, stupid, STUPID; she has no right to keep me in here. Finally I managed to calm down and sit on the ground quietly. It was lucky that when you were locked in your mind you didn't have to fix things, because I had put like five holes in my mind's wall. And the door had dents in it…

"Julia, you're back!" Ikki yelled, running up to me.

Scratch that, Jewels. He ran up to Jewels. Because I was locked in here, or bad behavior. Calm down Julia, calm. She'll let you out if you're good.

"Ikki." She nodded.

I face-palmed, Jewels you are a terrible actor. I would have said 'hi', or ignored him. But that?

'Can you let me out now?' I whined, leaning against my hand. What can I say, it's boring being locked in your mind. Wow, I really am losing it.

'Are you going to be good?' She asked.

I frowned.

'Yes, I'll be good. Please let me out?' I pleaded, giving her my best innocent look.

Which is really bad by the way. I probably look like a serial killer when I do that.

'Fine, but you may not, I repeat, may NOT hit Agito.' She ordered, giving me a look.

Did I mention that Jewels as a matter of fact doesn't look like me? She has a protective streak that could put *Komui to shame but she's much prettier than me. Tall, thin, green eyes, blond hair; obviously something my imagination came up with.

'Yes Ma'am.' I jumped up and saluted.

She scoffed and we switched places. A moment later I could feel that it was cold, windy and there were a lot of people who were staring at me.

"What? I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to hit you Agito." I snapped, looking at the ground.

"That's okay! Agito understands even if he won't tell you so!" A cheerful voice answered me.

I looked up, blinking.

"Akito!" I exclaimed.

The cheerful smile he always had popped onto his face. I smiled a little too. Okay, I can control myself.

"Hi Jewels!" He answered.

I smiled brightly.

"Sorry I didn't get to say bye last time." I apologized, Akito shook his head focusing his bright golden eyes on me.

"Agito didn't want to~ ❤" He said sweetly.

I stared at him and then burst out laughing. Oh that's a riot! Agito's just bad at saying goodbye!

"It doesn't matter, I'm still mad at him." I said cheerfully.

"That's all right. I'm sure he agrees with you." Akito smirked.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to have you blabbing his feelings to the world." I said sarcastically.

"Of course!"

000000

The car ride home was… eventful. Lots of being squished against a window, yelling across the car and… chips. Yeah, don't ask. When we got back Akito immediately attached himself to Ikki's arm. I was surprised, but if that's what he wanted who was I to say anything.

"You know, if it bothers you why don't you just tell him." A voice piped in behind me.

I turned to Kazu, a sad smile on my face and a little shake of my head.

"I can't, everyone deserves happiness. If that's his version then who am I to stop it?" I asked, scuffing my foot and heading off in the opposite direction the group went.

Sometimes people have described me as water. I don't look like much, but I replenish and rejuvenate. I'm helpful when I'm mixed with other things, and even though I'm plain I reflect things. Whatever people don't like about themselves, I reflect it back onto them. It's irritating for some people. It's not like I try to, I'm just a reminder of what people don't like about themselves. I guess that I'm just not memorable, though others would beg to differ. Clear, like water. Pure. Or at least I used to be.

"Well it makes you sad for some reason!" Kazu yelled, speeding up a little to keep up.

I didn't even look over at him.

"Of course it does. I want to be friends with him, but I have a tendency to… annoy people. I don't know, something like that." I said, the way I was feeling wasn't coming out right.

"How do you know them?" Kazu asked after a moment of silence.

"I knocked Agito down on my way home once, then that day when I didn't show up… I had been out in the rain, he happened to go to the same restaurant as me." I said, remembering everything. The rain that day, how I'd tried to dry off, Agito… helping me. I had debt to him and I didn't know how to repay it. I hate having debts to people, they can use it against you. "I was sick, he helped me since my Mom wasn't home. Business trip. I ended up yelling at him for some reason, I don't even remember why. It's no wonder he's mad at me." I finished, jumping when I realized that Kazu was still there.

"I don't get you." He said after a minute.

I raised an eyebrow. But whatever I was going to say was lost as a scream broke the moment. Kazu looked up and took off, I blinked in surprise and followed him. That scream, my stomach started to drop, I know that scream.

00000000

The idiot in purple laughed a little…too creepily. "Well, well, look at this little mousey."

I glared at him, "Move, asswipe." I was PMSing and in a hurry, which was never, I repeat, **never** a good thing. _Ever_.

He laughed another piggish laugh and my eyebrow twitched involuntarily. I was moving back and forth on my ATs. I could never really stand in them. I always flipped and fell on my bum. Yes, my BUM. So shut your buttonhole.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, staring me down.

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to there CueBall." My sarcasm spring has been a bit dry lately, yes?

The man in purple (hah) raised his arms. I looked at him like he was mental. Which, I'm assuming, was probably true. He snapped his fingers, "Take her badge, boys." He said with a freakishly wide grin.

I grimaced as two of the masked idiots grabbed me from behind, "'The fuck? Where'd you losers come from?" I cussed a few times over before realizing what Baldie had said.

I grabbed the spot on my white cargo jacket where my SoulFire badge was held. It was small and shaped like a rain drop with a lime colored circle in the middle. It read SoulFire under the lime spot. It didn't look like much but it was still my AT team's badge. Right now, it was the only thing that tied me to people. It was my way around. My friend. It kept away most AT users who were not Storm Riders and it let me stay out of stupid scuffles. And now? I come across these thugs. I'm sure it might even get me a place to crash if I couldn't find one soon.

The two skull-masked losers held my arms back so I couldn't move them. That wasn't good. Whenever I didn't have control of my limbs, whether being crushed by someone, being stuck or just plain being pulled back, I freaked out.

I gasped as one of them tried to dislocate my arm. I no longer cared for the stupid badge at that moment. All I knew how to do was scream. Maybe, just maybe they'd leave me or maybe someone would come, but that was probably not a likely story.

I twisted out of their grasp and started to fall forward before thrashing around only to notice that this person was trying to calm me down. I looked up at a guy about my age with a sandy hair color and white beanie and the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen. A blush crept onto my cheeks and my ears got hot. _GAH! Why'm I doin' that?_ I thought, internally slapping myself.

I looked over only to see someone quite familiar round-house kicking one of the skull-faced thugs. My face lit up immediately before trying to stand up without thought. Unfortunately, I was facing toward "blue-eyes" who had caught me. And me? Standing on ATs? Pphhhhhtttt, yeah, riiiiggghhhhttt.

I immediately slipped forward on my ATs into him. Except, it wasn't like before. You see, this time I tried to catch myself by holding onto his black jacket. Apparently, he ALSO had the same idea of catching me. So, we ended up closer than what was intended. Oh no, but that's not all! You see, because I thought I should keep myself balanced by his shirt (and he just happened to be taller than me), I ended up pulling myself upward. Yes, UPWARD. Right. Into. His…

Well, in better put words, we kissed. Of course we were both surprised by this completely, so we just kind of stood there like a couple of idiots…kissing. Yup, just your everyday thing for sure. Sarcasm intended. Then it took us about a minute to figure out that HEY! To UNkiss, all you have to do is BACK UP.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that," he mumbled embarrassed.

I just stared dumbfounded for a few more seconds until I could recall who I'd seen before. AH YES!

I flipped around, one hand still firmly clutched to Bluey's jacket for balance. "Why HALLO Julia-san!" I cheered out happily.

Said person just stared at the scene before her in shocked silence.

"Did you guys ju-jus… never mind." She muttered, turning bright red and staring at the ground. "And wait, why am I the only one beating them up?" She yelled, punching the one behind her.

"Wow, you actually have it in you to hit people." I gasped, she glared at me over her shoulder and I snickered.

"Would you rather I just left you here?" She asked, her glare looking more like the Julia I knew.

"You wouldn't." I gasped sarcastically.

A huge grin spread across Julia's face.

"Oh I would." She smirked, then took off towards the incoming hunks of flesh.

"You liar!" I yelled after her.

Julia just snorted. But she was here, that was enough.

00000000

**YAYYAYAYAYAYAYA! I finally got her into the story! That last part was written by the AMAZING GOSTUMPIE! SO YAY! She was going to murder me since she wrote that like…. a month ago… or two. Yeah…. I know, I'm lame. But it was just never the right time to get her into the story. Now the next chapter should be hysterically funny because HEATHER is in the story. But still… I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as good as they usually are, I was just having a hard time writing for some reason. Okay, see you all soon! BYEBYE! :D 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEHEHEHEHEHHE. How's that for a full chapter! I IS SORRY IT BE SO LATTTEEEEE! D: But it's here right? And it's loooongggg. Sorta. DX XD It's three-thousand words right? If you want the full explanation and update times go here: .com/My+Homepage**

**And thank you for the two reviews I got. They made me so happy I could cry. But I won't do that here because…. because… you guys want to read. Hehe, RIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AIR GEAR. I only own Julia and my plot line. ^0^**

**0000000000**

FINALLY I settled in to sleep. My eyes closed and I let the pillows melt around my head with a sigh. Puffy, not too much, not too little. Just in-between, if they ever went flat I went out and bought new pillows. I can't sleep unless it's the right kind of pillow. I sighed heavily, running my hands down my face. Work-worn hands, I used to have those soft hands that felt like they've never been used. Then I wanted to start gymnastics. After that things got confusing and now my hands paid in the long shot. They had permanent scars, calluses and muscles on them.

With another sigh I dropped my hands and turned over, trying to get comfortable. I've noticed a few times before now, but the silence of my room was unnerving. The empty white walls loomed over me, the empty wooden floor a giant maw… Threatening to swallow me up. A sudden flash of fear sent me under my covers. I've always been rather scared of the dark and for some reason the blanket really does help.

'You're not alone you know.' Jewels said suddenly.

I started at the sudden voice.

'This reminds me of why you exist.' I whispered.

I made her… so that I wouldn't be alone. Because bad things happen when people are alone.

'Me too.' She answered quietly.

I smiled slightly; those fears had surrendered for now.

'Night Jewels.' I said.

'Night Julia.' She replied.

And it went unspoken between us that I was thankful she existed.

00000000

"What?" I yelled, shooting up.

Jewels groaned and turned over to look at me.

'What're you yelling about?' She whined, cuddling her blankets closer.

I sighed and relaxed.

"Weird dream, sorry about that." I whispered falling back to my pillow.

After a moment of listening to Jewels snore my stomach growled and I sighed quietly. Jewels didn't twitch so I smiled and got up, breakfast in mind. My feet lightly padded down the stairs, I could hear my Mom turn over in her bed when the stair squeaked. I paused, breathing shallow and going silent. The house quieted and I sighed again and finished going down the stairs. That was a weird dream, I had been at my old house for some reason. Not just the house that I moved from recently, I mean my OLD old house. It wasn't actually that old, but I had moved away in the first grade to Maine, then I moved back to Japan.

I can remember the first day we got here, oh man did I have jet lag. It was supposed to be like two in the morning and it was like two in the afternoon. And that… That is just wrong. And the plane ride? Most boring thing I've ever done in my life. I mean come on, me just sitting there for, like, twenty hours. Screw that, I can barely sit still for two minutes. I ended up finishing three books and I didn't sleep a wink. Oh don't get me wrong; I wanted to. But my friend from Maine had this bet with me that I would fall asleep at some point. Basically I was a walking zombie by the time we got off of that plane. But that's off topic, in my dream I had been looking for something (shocker there) and just could not find it. I can't remember what I'd been looking for but it must have been important because when my Mom came in to tell me she threw it out on accident I had woken up yelling. I really wish I could remember what it was…

I feel like it was something important.

I scratched my face and yawned, walking into the kitchen. I blinked away the tears and rubbed my eyes, yawning again. It was too early for this. Opening my eyes I froze in my steps. Wait no… maybe I'm still sleeping. I walked out of the room, pinched myself, yeah it hurt, and walked back in. No, it was still there.

"Heather?" I asked cautiously. The mound sighed and turned over. I glared and turned on the light. "Heather, what are you doing on my kitchen counter?"

"Wha~?" She asked, turning over. I glared back in all of my bed-head glory, hands on my hips. Wow, I'm suddenly glad I put my pants on when I go to bed… "What're you doin' in my room Jewels?" She asked.

I threw my phone at her with a huff.

"I'm not in you room!" I whisper-yelled.

She yelped and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Why did you throw something at me?" She muttered.

I made a 'shhh' noise and dragged her off of the counter, grabbing my phone from her shirt. She stumbled after me, snatching her bag off the table as I hauled her to my room. When we got there I closed the door and turned on the light. Heather was looking around, making an awed face at the empty walls.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"I told you! I needed a place to stay!" She whined.

"You didn't mention my kitchen counter in those plans! All you did was babble something about 'needing to go' and finding a 'place to crash' then you tottered off like a drunken sailor. Wait, were you drunk? Why were you drunk!" I babbled, Heather turned bright red.

"I wasn't drunk…" She mumbled.

I paused, staring at her. No, Heather is a straightedge of course she wasn't drunk. Then why-

Kazu.

"Oh." I blushed, looking at the floor.

"Good Lord Jewels, you're being embarrassed for me! You haven't changed a bit!" Heather gasped, laughing at me.

Now I turned red for two reasons. I hid my face in my hands; it was burning up.

"Shut up! I hate blushing you know that!" I cried, running to the other side of the room.

She sweat-dropped, face-palming.

"You really haven't changed have you?"

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

0000000000

"Okay. You stay here. Don't wake anyone up, don't mess up my room, don't eat all the food and… Don't. Touch. My. ATs." I listed, growling the end.

Heather has this unnatural obsession with pretty shoes and my silver ATs were right up her alley.

"Wouldn't you have them with you." She asked, looking over at me from window.

"All the better." I muttered, pushing away from the door and running outside, grabbing my leather ATing jacket and school bag on the way past.

I actually had the uniform on today. Well… the modified uniform anyway. The skirt had been altered to be longer along with the shirt. The insides were attached to pieces of fabric that kept it from flying up and I was wearing shorts underneath it. In other words, it was impossible to look up this skirt! The shirt was a little harder. I had to replace the white part with a shirt I bought with a bit of the money I'd saved up and then I fixed it to look like the longer version of the other shirt. In other words, I was pretty proud of myself. The outfit in general with much more comfortable and looked great with the school shoes. Yeah… I learned that after Ringo told me there were SHOES to wear too. Oh well. It's not like I didn't totally wear the guys uniform on my first day. How could this be worse?

No scratch that. I'll jinx myself.

Looking up at the sky I was surprised out of my thoughts. Dark clouds covered every inch of the heavens. They looked ready to unleash an absolutely untamable downpour and I jittered for a moment before flipping open my ATs.

"Screw it, I'll get myself to school." I muttered, taking off as a drop off water hit my arm.

I was soaking wet by the time I pulled into school and, looking down, a squeal threatened to burst out of my throat when the padded shirt worked; you couldn't see through it. Humming, I headed to the bathroom in order to dry off some. My jacket caught a lot of the water that would have hit my back and skirt other wise, for that I was thankful. I mean, who likes damp underwear? A shudder ran over my skin, raising goosebumps.

"Why the fuck am I going to school? Screw this!" I heard a voice yell.

A smirk spread across my face. Go Ikki, maybe Agito will become a little more normal. My hope fell when another new voice added into the fray.

"Ikki, good morning!"

A heavy sigh from Ikki. He mumbled something about quiet and having Agito and Akito around. I sighed as well, for some reason my heart had dropped a little when Agito switched over. Finishing up I walked out of the bathroom, the door closing behind me.

"Morning guys." I yawned, brushing my hair with my fingers.

Akito turned around, grinning and dragging Ikki with him.

"Morning Julia! How is Jewels?" He yelled.

I jumped and clapped a hand to his mouth.

"Shush, people don't know about her remember." I gasped.

'Heh, who's talkin' bout' meh….' Jewels mumbled, waking up from her nap.

'I'll switch over. I'm too tired today anyway.' I answered, feeling a shiver go up my spine.

"Mornin' guys. I'm doing great." Jewels mumbled while I promptly fell back asleep.

000000000000000 (Jewels P.O.V. (A.N. SHOCKER THERE XD))

"Oh, Jewels, she actually switched over." Akito said, surprised.

I nodded and yawned, stretching. Oh it felt good to stretch for real.

"Yeah, I know right. Shocker. I wonder if she had a bad dream or something." I wondered, realizing that she had willingly switched over for once.

Akito's face looked troubled then an almost devilish grin nearly cracked it in half.

"Hey, I have a good idea." He said, grinning at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

His grin magically got bigger.

"Set them up."

00000000000000 (Didn't last long huh XD)

"Run, run, RUN!" I screamed, shoving people out of the window.

It was blurry and there was the sound of breaking glass and screams and fire. Explosions went off in the distance.

Freezing, I could feel a presence behind me getting closer. The last person burst from the window and I scrambled to follow when a scream alerted me that I'd missed one. A little girl was cowering in the corner across the room which was quickly catching fire. She had her hands over her head, hiding from the loud footsteps making the floor creak. Beams shuddered and rained down coals.

Fear clenched in my gut and I fought off the need to run away screaming myself. Chanting, I ran across the room and helped the little girl up. She hid her face and shook with fear so I picked her up and ran across the room. Just before I got to the other side a heavy beam broke off from the ceiling, throwing us apart. A monster grabbed the girl and just before she disappeared I saw her face.

That little girl was me.

00000000000000

I woke with a start. It was quiet and I could vaguely hear Jewels talking to someone. My heartbeats began to slow down and rubbed my head. I'd been dreaming too much lately and my dreams had been awfully violent. It'd be nice if they could be like the one Agito was in, that was a good dream. I froze, my face heating up, oh I totally just thought that.

Choosing to ignore this little fact I yawned and stretched. Jewels paused in her conversation.

'Julia, you're up." Her voice echoed to me.

I rolled off of the imaginary bed and it disappeared with a pop. One useful thing about having this kind of a personality, you get to have imaginary stuff in your brain.

'Yeah, I'm ready to switch back now.' I mumbled, staggering to a stand up.

Jewels looked across at me. She looked the same as she did when I originally made her up. Short, dark brown hair, piercing, ice-blue eyes and tall. What can I say, I like my 'imaginary friends' to be pretty.

'The others are up on the roof, said to meet them there when you woke up.' She shrugged.

I flipped back to the outside. The sudden shock of weight and balance made me stumble around for a minute before looking up. Hadn't Jewels been talking to someone? Weird, I could have sworn she was. I opened my mouth to ask when I realized that Jewels was asleep again, snoring like there was no tomorrow.

I skipped up the stairs to the roof, happy to be back on the outside. Being unable to move unnerves me to no end. If I'm truly immobilized I'll freak out and start screaming and throw a fit. It's not a pretty picture. I wonder if Akito or Agito has a similar problem. Nah, those two are used to switching back and forth.

I peeked around the corner to find that no one was there. Confused, I stepped onto the roof, looking around. Did I hear Jewels wrong or something? Or maybe they'd moved because I'd annoyed them! Uncertainty fell over me like an evil shadow. Maybe I was just a bother to them anyway. Not only did I not have the connection the others did, I also wasn't that great on AT's and…

"What the fuck Akito, why am up here?" A voice yelled.

Wait, Agito? What was he doing up here? The uncertainty backed off and I almost smiled, happy to have him with me. Even though Agito probably hated me the most, I just liked being around him. Stepping quietly, I went the corner of a wall on the roof. He was having an argument with Akito on the other side of the wall. I peeked around, trying to stay silent and inconspicuous. His back was to me and he just went on yelling, the rest of the GUYS were there too.

"We're here to have a conversation with you." Ikki said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Conversation? I don't do fucking conversations!" He yelled.

The other were whispering and by the tensing of the muscles on his neck you could tell he was getting really agitated. Whatever Akito was telling him was really bothering him. I almost said hi to show that I was there when the curiosity overwhelmed me. What was he so annoyed about?

"I was so not thinking about that! Fuck you! How did you even hear about that?" He yelled.

My eyebrow raised. Agito, were you being dirty? I wondered, grinning evilly. I almost fainted when the back of his ears turned red. Oh-ho, why is he so embarrassed? The other weren't so loud and no matter how much I strained my ears I just couldn't hear them.

"Akito! You told them about when Julia got sick! WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled.

My eyes widened and all I could think about was when he'd helped me with the shower. Oh. My. God.

'Jewels…' I growled. 'You guys didn't…'

'It's time to talk to him Jewels. You know he asked about that dream.' She said.

I paused. Oh yeah, he'd been there for that.

'But, Jewels…I-'

'No. You need a real friend.' She growled.

I glared at her.

'But Heather-'

'Julia. You know she has enough to deal with.'

'But so does Agito!' I cried.

Tears started crowding at the corners of my eyes.

'We both know it. He needs a real friend just as much as you do.' She answered.

And for once she was the calm one and I was the one who was freaking out. My heart clenched.

'But what if he rejects me as a friend.' I whispered.

The thought of not being able to hang out with them, him, anymore made me want to cry.

'I can hear your thoughts Julia. You were already in doubt about them as friends. At least…' She paused, calming down. Her voice has started to become increasingly frantic. 'At least you'll know for sure.'

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

'Okay. I'll try- No. I will.' I confirmed.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall.

"Agito." I said firmly.

His entire body froze and he answered me without turning.

"Julia. What the fuck do you want?" He growled.

My heart was in my throat and I could feel the blood rushing in my ears. The others were staring at me which made me want to run back to my spot behind the wall. But here I was and I refuse to be known as one who beats around the bush. After all I really hate people like that anyway.

"I need to talk to you."

**0000000**

**I DID IT! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I DID IT! This next chapter is a BIG ONE. I know some of you are probably at least a LITTLE curious about her past. A little? *begs like a puppy* This was actually out sooner then I thought it was originally going to be. SO BE HAPPY. :C Oh and, if you're interested, I'm writing a non-fanfiction story that I wanted you guys to read. I know that maybe you just don't want to but I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback. This is the link: .com/696931-glass-hearts**

**I've really been working on this one *although it's so short :C* SO PWEASE LOOK! PWEASE! 'Kay, I is done.**

**Please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE AND A MILLION OTHER PLEASES REVIEW. *cries***

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

All right, please don't kill me. I know that this chapter has taken f-ing forever, it was a really difficult one to write though. There was a lot of parts in my plot that I had to smooth out before I could pull this off. So yeah. Onto the story since you're probably not interested in my rambling. Oh, but one last thing. Thank you to my reviewers and subscribers for helping me stick this out so far. And of course my friends who nag at me to hurry up and finish this. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Gear. ;(

The most difficult people in life are the ones who are closed books. Yeah, there's the kind that just hate the world and you will never know much about them. Then there's the ones who you think you know. But it's all just a lie. A facade. Their entire personality is a cover-up.

It's even harder when the cover-up starts becoming who you are and you try to forget everything else. But you can never lie to yourself. No, you never can.

I should know. I'm a closed book, if you open me there's just pain waiting for you. A human Pandora's Box.

I have always had a reason for hiding who I am ever since I lost my mind at the age of ten. Yeah, asylum and everything. I hit my head really hard and my personality fell apart into different pieces. Oh yes, I have a good reason for acting like goody-two-shoes. If I didn't- I don't think I'd be here much longer. My brain has a hard time comprehending pain and sadness as it is. So let's start there. After being turned down by the second person I wanted to trust.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

My voice came out firm and calm. Agito's shoulders dropped, as if sighing, and he slowly turned. I looked at him, my face betraying my turmoil and worry. Those golden eyes glinted and he looked almost annoyed, but less angry then usual. Sort of like this was something he'd been avoiding. I swallowed hard and moved to step forward. He shook his head and blood rushed to my face. It suddenly felt like everyone was staring at me and I reacted like I'd been wanting to for ages now.

I turned and ran.

It was already happening. I needed to get away from people before this got incredibly ugly. I didn't try to use my AT's, I don't think I could. My heart wasn't in it. Just the thought of them made me feel sick right now. For some reason AT's had always been my connection to Agito. It fueled my urge to hang around him and love the days when he came to practice with us. Or the few times I could get him to talk to me. Which were, sadly, few and far in between. But I was falling for it anyway, that personality that I love so much. Because he does want to protect something, he does care even if he doesn't show it. Some people are just like that. And I want him to know me too!

So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know.

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go.

I reached the doors before he stopped me and pulled me back. His glare reminded me why I wanted to know him, why I wanted to trust him. He did care. In his own way.

"Fuck, come on. Let's go." He spat, pulling me behind him.

I blinked, tears prancing my eyes. They were good tears though, the kind that happen because you're relieved.

"You came." I whispered.

I didn't want him to leave, but I always didn't want him there. I wanted to be me, but I didn't want to push him away.

"What did you-" He began, than glanced at my face and jumped back. "Why the fuck are you crying? Don't get so sappy! I, uh, I didn't do this for you!" He yelled, panicking.

I laughed and cried at the same, wiping off my face.

"Okay, Agito. I believe you." I laughed, sniffing.

And just like that, he made my problems disappear. I wanted to stay right here forever. But all good things have to end.

"Who are you, Julia?" He suddenly asked.

I froze. My eyes drifted up to his in a slow haze.

"I- I-" I stuttered, trying to catch my balance. "I don't know." I whispered, peeking at him.

His expression hardened slightly, eyes turning to flint. I looked back, I might be guilty but...

"Liar." He answered.

I blinked, my breath catching in my throat. It was silent as he glared at me, his golden eyes glinting dangerously. I swallowed hard. My head hurt. I winced, rubbing my fore-head.

'No!' Jewels yelled. 'You're not ready yet! Don't remember!'

Searing pain rushed behind my eyes as memories flooded back to me. I groaned, holding my head.

"I'd better start here then." I mumbled, popping out my contacts and putting on my glasses, clearing my throat, scrubbing my eyes until they came clean of make-up.

I slowly returned my face to his. His eyes widened slightly.

"Scar." He whispered. "Talon-shaped scar."

I swallowed. My eyes had returned to their blue shade and I knew that he would jump when I spoke again.

"I… Am dead. Technically." I coughed.

My throat felt weird, returning to it's original voice after such a long time. My eyes felt weird. Most of all, my scar hurt. He surveyed me, his eyes narrowing. Agito's slim figure was rigid and tense. I swallowed and choked in a breath.

"I know you. You… You escaped from a high-security asylum..." He trailed off, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Supposedly, mentally unstable." I mumbled.

He suddenly relaxed.

"And you were captured by a section of the police named the 'Wind G-men' and later on committed suicide." He growled out.

'Julia!' Jewels screamed out as I gasped in fear.

And she was there, trying to drag me back from the edge. I looked up at Agito wildly, I could feel my calm slipping. Bright blue eyes began to look closer to white. My conflicting emotions making my sanity begin to slip. Jewels calmed me back down and I took a deep breath and continued.

"How do you know that?" I said calmly, my voice bordering on terrified. I closed my eyes, trying to stay in check. A form of detachment, so to speak. "That was not open to the general public."

"My brother is the leader." Agito admitted.

My face went blank, as did my mind. It was a good thing that a lot of my memories about that place were blurry, as if seeing through muddy water. It dulled the shock and allowed me to remember. Perhaps up to now I haven't been able to. Not since Jewels came to exist. She locked away these thoughts and memories. A snake, a barely human man with silver hair, was my personal terrorist, torturer. The AT-battle, that Agito was in, he was there! He was there and I didn't do anything!

We were both silent, him waiting for my answer. Me, attempting to put my thoughts into words. I was safe from falling into a seizure for now. Then a part of Agito's story tickled another forgotten memory.

"So that's the cover they put on it? Suicide? Well, I suppose if I was mentally unstable then… No, oh no, definitely not suicide." Then I stopped and shook my head of the memory. "I wanted to kill him." I growled. Just thinking about _him_ made my blood boil. Agito didn't change expressions, but his posture tensed a bit. I breathed in carefully, calming my mind. "Do you want the real story or the one in the police files?" I asked suddenly, glancing at him.

His eyebrows shot up and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"I read the police file. So how about the real one." He answered.

I nodded calmly, I'd expected as much.

"I was born into a high class family. I had three siblings. Two happily wedded, or so I thought, and loving parents. A picture perfect childhood. That's as far as you get with the truth." I began, looking up cautiously to see his reaction. He was nodding to himself, as if ticking off a checklist. Probably keeping a list of things that match the story on national file. "My parents divorced when I was nine and I didn't want to go see my Dad." I breathed, beginning to get lost in memories.

_"But I don't wanna go see him. He never does anything I want to do!" My nine-year-old self whined._

_Mom suddenly looked tired. Exhausted, even._

_"It's christmas eve, you're going." She said with finality._

_I sighed and gave up._

"It wasn't any different then usual at first. He was awkward, I was awkward. The first slip-up, my little sister didn't come." I said.

_"Merry Christmas." He said._

_I forced a smile and tried to get warm._

_"Merry Christmas, Daddy." It made my throat hurt to say that. I still felt angry at him and it suddenly hit me that I didn't need to put up a front. Nessa wasn't there. "You… I… I'm sorry. But I really can't stand this anymore. You know I'm angry with you." I choked out._

"I didn't keep my temper. That was my second slip-up. There was nothing to keep him from… Doing something stupid." I whispered.

Instinct told me that I was being stared at and I knew that Agito was analyzing me. All though annoying, he really was very smart. He didn't become the Fang King for nothing after all. Irritated at the feeling I was beginning to get from his staring, I glanced up at him. His eyebrow jumped for a second and I realized that to anybody it would look like I was glaring at them murderously. I softened my expression and looked at him less seriously.

"So, I told you about me. Now tell me something about you." I suddenly decided.

Agito's glower got darker and a light flicked on in my head. I knew it, he was hiding something… Or really irritated because I left my story unfinished. Okay, so it's probably the latter.

"Come on shark-boy, I'm not going to spill my secrets so easily." I goaded.

He rolled his eye and then did something unexpected. He pulled off the eyepatch.

"Akito has been a part of this longer than I have." He said.

I stared at him, surprised.

"You were the second personality?" I asked.

He nodded. My mouth dropped open.

"Wasn't expecting that…" _Or I was, but I was hoping that I would be wrong._

"Agito?" A more feminine voice asked.

A smile twitched up on my lips.

"Hey, Akito." I mumbled.

"Jewel- Julia, hi." He greeted. The half-smile returned and I waited for him to continue.

Why did he almost slip-up on my name?

"Kaito is our brother." They started. My eyebrow raised, the voice was Agito's. So then he's the more dominant even if he's the second personality. "He raised me from when I was little, not a baby though. I don't remember where or what I did before Kaito."

So, memory loss? That would be odd, or there's another personality but that would be a bit much… Like someone was trying too hard to make his Agito's life horrible. I debated back and forth between ideas for a moment, then just filed it away for later.

Golden eyes seemed to get a bit cloudy and I was still hit by how delicate Agito looked. It's funny because that's usually a girl thing but he looked delicate in a… Manly way. God, it sounds like I'm totally insulting him. Which I'm not, his build adds to his nonexistent charm- Oh, never mind! This is impossible!

"And after that?" I prompted.

"He trained us in ATing. It was rather difficult training, but it made him happy so… You know… We did it anyway." Akito said.

I gnawed at my lip. It made no sense, it just didn't add up. Why didn't Kaito seem like the murderous bastard he absolutely was?

"So you were a pansy." I teased, smirking at Akito.

He turned red and started stuttering.

"I-I was not!" He yelled back.

"It's not good to be in denial. It's bad for your health." I pointed out, trying to quell my foreboding feeling.

"Whatever, then he-"

Finally the story clicked into place. That's why he had fought alone at that A.T. battle and it would explain the unadulterated violence.

"Put you in the Wind-G-Men. I see where this is going. Let me guess, that's how you became the Fang King? Am I right?" I cut in.

Agito's eyes flashed something more dangerous. It was a look I remembered seeing when he was going to fight.

"Yes. That's as far as I'll go." Akito put in.

I nodded, standing up from the bench we'd migrated to. It was foggy and beginning to get dark, not to mention the fact that it looked like it might rain soon. Yup, time to go. Besides...

"I cannot remember a lot of my story clearly. We'll have to return to it at a later date." I said in monotone.

In fact, I had surprised even myself. It was rare for me to fall into the other side of my personality; but, rare moments like this had been happening a lot lately. I think that it might have something to do with Jewels becoming more synchronized with me, but I could be wrong; it may be something more confusing then that.

"Julia?" A husky voice broke into my thoughts, I could feel my face burning up.

"What?" I snapped, then patted my face and turned around. "Yes?" I asked, more nicely.

"Meet me in Fuji tomorrow. Nine o' clock." Agito stated and disappeared.

I cursed his skill with A.T.'s and kicked a pole violently.

'What the fuck does he think he's doing?'

And then I remembered that look. Weirdest thing was that the eyepatch was back on.

Hey guys. Well, I really think that's as far as I'm going to get on this chapter, I'm glad I spent a little while so I could get back into this though. For a little while there I felt like I was just forcing myself to write this, I don't write very well when I do that. And yeah, this chapter is particularly hard to follow, I'm sorry abut that. Really, I didn't mean to do that, it just kind of happened. Lol, and a friend of mine was going to seriously eat my face if I didn't hurry up and finish this. I hope that you guys are glad I got this out and please review with any comments you have on how this could be improved and stuff. :D


End file.
